


Stab Me In The Back

by pixiegold



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Blowjobs, Falling In Love, First Time, Fluff, Gray is a tattoo artist, Light Bondage, M/M, Sexual Content, Smut, Tags Are Fun, TattooArtist!GrayFullbuster, Tattoos, The rogue/sting is background though, i mean they're just dumb, same with gajeel/levy, sort of, tattoo artist au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:22:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiegold/pseuds/pixiegold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumb AU where Gray is a tattoo artist and Natsu gets his first tattoo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i cant escape this feeling

Natsu wandered down the streets of the town, not focusing in the slightest, he often did this on his lunch breaks and he always pretty much ended up in the same place. He wasn't sure why he ended up sat outside the tattoo parlour, and never really thought about it, but the bench that was outside the tattoo parlour was comfortable and it was interesting to see the different people walking in and out, so he stayed put. For a while Natsu had been debating whether or not to get a tattoo. He was old enough, he had an idea of what he wanted, he had the money. But he never went in. He wasn't particularly sure why. He had piercings, a lot of them actually, and had even got a shitty stick and poke tattoo on the bottom of his foot when he was 16 that was an awkward little flame, so it wasn't anything to do with the pain. The guy who did the shitty stick and poke actually worked in the parlour now, winning awards himself, Natsu was proud of him and everything, but he hadn't even visited him in the store before. 

He frowned a little, wondering what was holding him back. He had heard amazing things about the other artists that worked in there, many of them earning nicknames in the tattooing world, something that Natsu often read about but never attempted to get into. One of Natsu's favourite artists was nicknamed the Ice Prince, and he often stuck the man's designs on the walls of his shitty apartment as he thought about what tattoo he wanted. Thinking about it more deeply he realised he would probably really enjoy being part of that world. He had bright pink hair for a start, something that often straight away made people cautious of him, he didn't even try to explain that it was a natural thing. No one listened. He flicked his lip ring carefully, not wanting to particularly keep thinking this much about how he got rejected by people. It made his head hurt. Natsu made a decision in his mind, he was going to get a tattoo. For a long time he had been torn, and he wasn't even too sure why, so why not just do it? He smiled to himself, he would come back after work and book an appointment! He would finally do it! Natsu nodded to himself, slightly proud of himself and wandered back to work. 

Gray watched the pink haired boy sit down with curiosity, he often sat outside the parlour, but he never came in. He was quite tall, probably Gray's height or taller, with piercings littering his face and ears. He had a shaved side to his hair, and what looked like stretchers in both ears. From this distance Gray couldn't tell if they were fake or real, but suspected they were real. He noticed these details over time, and had slowly started to realise how much he stared at the boy. Why did Gray choose the desk right near the goddamn window? Gray cocked an eyebrow, trying to focus back on the design he was currently drawing. But something about the boy really interested Gray, and he wished the guy would just come in and get something done. At least then he would have an excuse to talk to him. Gray sighed to himself as the boy got up and left, Gray frowned and began scratching at his neck. 

"Hey! That tattoo is still healing, princess!" Laxus yelled, slapping Gray's hand away. Gray winced slightly. Laxus was almost double his size, mostly made up of muscle and his slaps... Well, they fucking hurt. He heard Rogue laughing from his area, working on the back of the little blonde thing that constantly hung around the parlour. What was his name? Gray racked his brains, pulling up a blank. He flicked Rogue his middle finger instead but Rogue just smiled and continued tattooing. Rogue was a skinny black haired kid, about two years younger than Gray. He constantly wore red contacts, and despite being young, already had an impressive amount of tattoos and a large scar across the bridge of his nose.

"Shit, sorry. Forgot." Gray said belatedly, hands up in mock surrender. 

"Rogue it's not nice to laugh at other people's pain." Laxus tutted, examining his work. Rogue didn't respond, already pulled back into the bubble that occurred whenever he was tattooing the blonde kid. Gray tutted to himself. If it was obvious to him, how was it not obvious to those two? They were infatuated. 

"It's okay, healing well. You like it?" Laxus inquired, Gray glanced towards the mirrors lining the wall and examined the roses and hourglass that Laxus had tattooed for him. 

"It's awesome. Best one you've done yet." Gray said, smiling at the larger man gently, not wanting to get on his bad side. He did really like the tattoo, and honestly it wasn't that painful to get. Laxus smiled back, wandering back to his little area and prepping some equipment. 

Gray rubbed his hands over his face, he was such a wreck. How did he manage to get so attached to a boy who just sat outside? He cursed himself, he still had to work until 6 and sitting thinking about the pink haired boy wouldn't exactly make time pass faster. He glanced at the clock, mentally sighing when he realised it was only just 1pm. Gray looked back at the design he was working on, ignoring the obnoxious clicking from the clock and shook the thought of the boy from his mind. Just 5 more hours, Gray thought bitterly.


	2. diving in the deep end

"Natsu! Long time no see." Rogue said, sat behind the reception desk. The little blonde kid had slipped out to buy coffee and food, so Rogue seemed to be sorting out some of his clients appointments on the computer system. Gray didn't look up, friends of Rogue didn't often come into the parlour, but when they did it was often to try and get free tattoos and Gray really couldn't be bothered. He carried on cleaning his equipment, only having one more client before closing. 

"Hah, yeah, didn't think it would be polite to come disturb you at work you know?" Natsu replied, sounding slightly nervous. 

"Sting does it all the time, it's okay." Rogue said lightly, typing quickly. Natsu laughed in response, rubbing his shaved side roughly. Finally Gray decided to look up, and immediately regretted doing so. He thought his heart might of actually stopped, and that seriously cannot be healthy. He tried to hide the weird choke that appeared in the back of his throat, but Rogue raised an eyebrow at him and he knew he had probably been noticed. Gray shook his head at Rogue, begging him with his eyes not to do it. 

"So... Why did you come here then?" Rogue asked casually, eyes glittering in a way that Gray didn't like at all. 

"For a tattoo, well... A proper one." Natsu replied, laughing gently. Rogue laughed too and Gray wondered if he had missed something. 

"Still got that shitty flame on your foot?" Rogue asked, flicking through the diary they kept in the reception area.

"Yeah, does Sting have his still?" Natsu asked, Rogue nodded circling something in the diary. Something clicked in Gray's mind, the little blonde kid was called Sting! Gray rolled his eyes at the equipment beneath him. Trust Rogue to choose someone with a name like that. 

"Refuses to let me tattoo over it." Rogue said, shaking his head in mock defeat. Natsu laughed. 

"Gray, get over here will you?" Rogue shouted, making Gray jump. Please don't, Gray begged with his eyes, Rogue cocked his head in a way that said "I'm definitely here to ruin your life, so come here and accept your fate."

"Hmm?" Gray asked, heart spluttering as he approached where Natsu was stood awkwardly shifting his weight between legs.

"This client will be yours, I don't have much free time at the moment..." Because of Sting? Gray wanted to ask, but he bit his tongue. "and Laxus has holiday booked so... It's either that or Lyon gets to tattoo him." Gray shook his head instantly at that. He wouldn't let Lyon get a client over him. 

"Nah I got it, got an idea of what you want?" Gray asked, desperately trying to hide whatever emotion was curling around in the pit of his stomach. Natsu nodded, shifting his weight again and licking his lip ring in a way that made Gray's head spin slightly. Okay, Gray thought, that is seriously not healthy. 

"It's a pretty big piece, I... Do I book a consultation?" Natsu asked, seeming to direct the question at Rogue over Gray. Gray answered anyway. 

"I don't have another client until 5, we can probably get started on designing you something now and finish it off before your next session." Natsu smiled at Gray, nodding. Gray realised he was probably waiting for him to lead him to somewhere, his mind stuttered slightly. 

"I... Ah- I. Follow me." Gray struggled, leading Natsu over to the little area he had and moving his equipment and quickly pinning some new designs against the wall. 

"Hey!" Natsu announced loudly, looking at the designs Gray was sorting out. "You get featured in Tattoo Weeky all the time! I have some of your designs pinned on my wall!" He then blushed, as if he had realised what he had said. "I... I didn't expect you to be so young y'know... I- ah... I mean, you've won like 5 awards already!" Gray was looking at him as if some kind of God had dropped through the ceiling and was stood in front of him. Natsu opened his mouth, but no words really came out. Gray interrupted him shakily. 

"Thanks, I think? But I... I won 6 awards. Not 5." Rogue chuckled somewhere in the background as Gray stared at the desk beneath him, suddenly very interested in the patterns and swirls that had been worn into it from years of use. An awkward silence stretched between them for a second, and then Natsu suddenly laughed loudly, sitting down and running a hand through his hair. 

"Wow, 6 awards and you're only... What 20?" Gray looked up, his blush slowly fading away. He nodded and looked away again, squirming slightly under Natsu's steady gaze. 

"Let's... Let's get started on your design now?" Gray said, not meaning it to sound like question. "I have a client at 5." He reminded Natsu, who nodded in response and lent forward. 

They sat there for almost 3 quarters of an hour, Natsu quietly talking as Gray sketched and designed. Natsu was intrigued. He watched the way the older man's hands darted around the paper and moved, his mind moving to slightly dangerous places as he imagined what else Gray could do with those hands. He shook himself mentally, he had only just met the guy and he was already imagining Gray into his bed. Gray looked up expectantly, and Natsu started slightly. 

"Sorry, what?" He asked, nervously flicking his lip ring with tongue. Gray smiled. 

"I said, what kind of size were you thinking?" Natsu blinked, wondering if Gray could read his mind. Did he know he was fantasising about him already? It took Natsu a moment to realise he was talking about the tattoo, not Gray's imagined dick size. Natsu rubbed his face harshly, wondering what was wrong with him. 

"Erm, most of my back would be good." Natsu said, measuring it out with his hands, trying to shake the images from his head. Gray's head flicked up quickly, an eyebrow raised. 

"This is your first tattoo right?" Gray asked carefully, hands still on the page beneath him. Natsu nodded, then shook his head and then shrugged. 

"Well, I have one on my foot, but its not a real one." Natsu explained, and Gray blinked, not understanding at all. 

"It's a shitty stick and poke tattoo, Rogue did it when we were younger. Sting has a matching one." Natsu said, smiling. Rogue waved from the corner, pausing whatever design he was working on. Sting next to him laughed, shoving Doritos into his mouth. Gray shook his head. 

"A full colour back piece that big is... Well... Pretty painful for your first time. Stick and poke tattoos feel like nothing compared to something that big." Gray shoved a hand through his hair, and Natsu watched carefully as the blue and black hair flopped carelessly onto Gray's forehead. 

"I mean... You would have to have 4 sessions, each one probably being about 4-6 hours. We charge per hour, and we would probably have to stop for breaks..." Gray sighed gently. "You sure you want something this big on your first time?" Natsu knew he was talking about the tattoo, but it still made him blush. Stop thinking about your tattoo artist's dick, for God's sake! Natsu thought, shaking himself slightly. 

"Yeah, yeah I'm ready... I mean- ahem... That's good." Natsu felt the heat on his face, and fiddled with a hangnail to avoid eye contact. A small beep made Gray jumped, and Natsu looked up sharply. 

"Ah, times up." Gray said, looking disappointed, fiddling with his phone for a second before shoving it aside. "I'll have your designs done and to scale by Friday, talk to Lyon and he'll set up some sessions for you." Gray smiled, standing as Natsu stood. Gray stuck out his hand. "Nice to be working with you." Gray said gently, Natsu smiled and shook the outstretched hand, shaking it with enthusiasm. 

"I'll bring the snacks!" Natsu said over his shoulder, making his way back over to the reception where Lyon was sat. Gray rolled his eyes and sat down, rubbing his hands over his face. What the fuck have I got into? 

Natsu smiled at the fair headed guy behind the desk and scratched his buzzed side. 

"So, I've gotta book some sessions with Gray..." Natsu started, trailing off. Lyon nodded before he could even finish, typing quickly and printing something off. Natsu had to admit, they were efficient here, either that or Lyon had been listening when Natsu had told Gray about his work schedule. He suspected Lyon was probably listening to most of their conversation, and for some reason that made Natsu slightly uncomfortable. Lyon smiled at him and pushed some dates and times at him. 

"I hope you don't have plans for your weekends." Lyon said, smirking in a way that wasn't particularly unkind. 

"Stop bullying the clients Lyon." Gray said, who was sterilising some equipment and winked at Natsu. Natsu felt himself blush bright red and Lyon laughed. 

"I... I don't have weekend plans." Natsu said, stumbling over his words slightly. Lyon nodded to himself and made a note in the diary that Rogue had previously been using. 

"Well, see you soon then." Lyon said, standing up and stretching. Natsu realised he should probably be leaving the store, especially if there were other clients due. Natsu waved slightly at Gray as he left, watching carefully as Gray smiled back and almost walking into the door as he studied Gray's face. I am a hot mess, with two times the mess and minus the hot, Natsu thought, wandering slowly back to his apartment, at least it's only three more days until Saturday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never know when to start and end chapters so just bare with me ok yeah also disclaimer, i don't really know that much about tattooing practises and I have one tattoo myself so I could be horribly wrong about all of this ok dont trust me i dont know what I'm doing 
> 
> Also the whole stab me in the back thing was supposed to be a joke rather than an angst thing bc like, Gray tattoos Natsu's back which involved lots of needles and stabbing but yeh im dumb ok hope you liked it byE


	3. i promise to exploit you

Gray had checked the clock so many times at this point that he was sure his neck was starting to hurt, Rogue was snickering at him from the corner but Gray seriously couldn’t bring himself to care too much. Natsu was going to be here in 5 minutes and Gray was nervous, excited and some other weird emotion he couldn’t quite name. He played idly with the dermals along his collarbone, he got them put in on his afternoon off as Lyon had said something about having to practice. Lyon was the only one qualified to do piercings here and, despite being interested, Gray had never pierced anyone. He had however, been pierced a lot. He tended to end up being a test dummy for Lyon, letting Lyon pierce his ears in many places and stretch his main ear piercing, he had a piercing in his eyebrow, the middle section of his nose and lower lip, a bar through his upper ear on his left side and a bridge piercing that he had initially protested, but eventually came around too. He had dermals in his collarbones and hip bones, and Lyon had mentioned getting dermals on the back of his neck. Gray still wasn’t too sure, but then again he normally wasn’t too sure until the needle was getting sterilized.

He sighed, unable to concentrate on the design he was suppose to be working on for some little blue haired chick and her massive boyfriend, her name was something strange, Levia? Luvy? Gray shook his head, names weren’t exactly his strong point. It was cliche, getting matching tattoos, but secretly Gray always enjoyed tattooing couples. He glanced up at the clock again, and almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the door slam open, rebounding from the wall behind it and knocking into Natsu’s shoulder. Natsu yelped in a way that made Gray think very inappropriate things. It was going to be a long session.   
Natsu waved at Rogue, who was slouched behind the counter, feet up on the desk. Sting waved too, sat at the desk Rogue usually worked on and carried on drawing whatever he was drawing. Natsu wasn’t sure if Sting worked here, or if he just hung around so much that they let him design his own stuff. Natsu turned and felt his heart choke like a rusty engine, Gray was there, smiling expectantly. 

“Hey!” Natsu said, probably too enthusiastically, looking around. Gray had clingfilmed the chair and set in a way that Natsu would probably be most comfortable, the back of the chair between his legs and his chest leaning against the back. This way Gray could easy access his back and Natsu wouldn’t strain any muscles. Gray waved to the chair awkwardly.

“We can move it so you are laying down if you get tired or whatever…” Gray trailed off awkwardly, busying himself with the designs he had drawn to scale. Natsu came over, looking at them carefully. 

“Wow.” Natsu mumbled, looking closely at the detail. “How long did this take you?” He asked quietly, watching Gray’s eyes. Gray blushed under the gaze and fiddled with his new collarbone dermals again, the loop scoop of his t-shirt giving his easy access to them. 

“Only about 5 hours.” Gray muttered, turning. “I’m gonna put the stencil on unless you want any changed to be made?” Natsu was vaguely speechless, but nodded. 

“It’s awesome.” He said, still staring at the detail. Gray laughed gently. 

“Thanks. You… Er, you probably need- I mean, your shirt… Sort of is in the way.” Gray was stuttering, face red. Natsu nodded, taking his shirt off quickly and smiling. 

The stencil was applied, and Gray showed him to the mirror. He avoided looking at Natsu’s chest desperately, surprised at the lean muscles that were there and how smooth his skin looked. He found himself staring at the reflection of Natsu’s chest intensely, and was very grateful at how distracted Natsu was. Natsu, instead of noticing Gray’s staring, was focused on the piece on his back. It took up a large area of Natsu’s back, from shoulder blade to shoulder blade and trailing down to Natsu’s left butt cheek. Gray gulped slightly as he realised, he was going to have to tattoo Natsu’s butt. Natsu turned suddenly. 

“Okay! Let’s do this!” Natsu said loudly, slapping Gray’s shoulder gently and moving out of the way of the mirror. Gray nodded, and sorting out his supplies, slipping on gloves and pulling his stool closer. He glanced up, seeing Natsu position himself and lean forward, back muscles pulled taunt. Gray swallowed loudly, knowing that this was going to be a long day. 

About 2 and a half hours later, Gray pulled away, carefully rubbing the excess ink away and looking at what he had done. They had made progress, the majority of the line work was completed, although the detail inside hadn’t been started. Gray pushed his hair back with his forearm, not wanting to get ink on his face. 

“Want to pause for a moment?” Gray said, pushing his stool back a bit to give Natsu some room. Natsu made a noise somewhere close to a yes, standing slowly and stretching. Gray immediately averted his eyes, not wanting to get caught staring. At least when Natsu was face down he couldn’t see Gray staring. This guy is making me such a wreck, Gray’s brain muttered to him, and Gray had to wholeheartedly agree. When Gray looked back up, Natsu was examining his back in the mirror. 

“Damn.” Natsu muttered, a large smile spreading over his face. “It looks awesome.” Gray laughed, pulling his gloves off and chucking them into the bin. Natsu unzipped the bag he brought with him, producing some doughnuts and a large bottle of lemonade. Gray raised an eyebrow. 

“Well…” Natsu started, a flush growing up his cheeks. “I did say I would bring snacks.” Gray laughed again, looking in the mirror and straightening his nose piercing and going over to the sink promptly afterwards. He began washing his hands when he felt Natsu behind him, he turned slightly, raising an eyebrow and chuckling under his breath slightly. 

“Doughnut?” Natsu offered, unnecessarily close. Gray nodded, drying his hands and turning. Natsu was still very close and it made Gray feel funny, but not in a bad way. In what way? Gray wondered, side stepping Natsu and stealing a doughnut as he did so, making sure Natsu ate away from the area they were tattooing. Steering him behind the reception area seemed the best idea, and as Gray pulled up a second chair Rogue smirked from where he was sat on the edge of the desk and winked at him. Gray pointedly ignored him. 

“You sit like a rock.” Gray noted, licking his lips and flushing slightly when he saw Natsu staring at his lips. “Er… That’s a compliment.” Gray added quickly, wiping the corner of his mouth. Natsu was still staring. 

“Figured.” Natsu said quietly, suddenly averting his eyes down to his bare feet. Somewhen in the two hours he had slipped his shoes off for comfort, and hadn’t put them back on. “Means it’s easier to tattoo me right?” Natsu asked, before taking a large drink of lemonade straight from the bottle. Gray nodded, drinking from his bottle of water. 

“Most people, especially their first time, can’t stand the pain and squirm like crazy.” Gray said quietly, fiddling with the label of the bottle. Natsu blushed deeply. Gray was talking about tattooing, not fucking your ass Natsu, come on, get your act together. Natsu nodded, not sure if he would even be able to make words at this point. Why was he fantasizing about his goddamn tattoo artist? Gray laughed. “I mean, my first tattoo was so bad, I thought I was going to cry.” For some reason this snapped Natsu out of it. 

“What was your first tattoo?” Natsu asked, taking another drink, not expecting Gray to stand up. Gray pulled his loose t-shirt up and pointed towards his rib cage. There was a lot of tattoos across Gray’s chest and ribs and stomach and… well, everywhere really. Natsu suspected Gray had tattoos all over his back and thighs and… His thoughts stopped dead. Stop imagining him naked for God’s sake. Natsu lent in, and saw a line of lyrics. 

“The words?” Natsu asked, leaning unnecessarily close. Gray unconsciously breathed in, before replying shakily., 

“Y… Yeah. The words.” Natsu was so close that Gray could feel Natsu’s breath against his skin. 

“But I’m smiling at everything.” Natsu read quietly, squinting. Gray started to wonder if Natsu just had really bad eyesight or something. “That is so cool.” Natsu said quietly, pulling back and sitting back on his chair. Gray dropped his shirt and stepped back, nodding. 

“Band lyrics, All Time Low.” Gray said factually, scratching his nose gently. Natsu nodded.   
“I know the band, the song too. Therapy right?” Gray nodded, looking at Natsu’s bare feet. “I love that song! I mean, obviously not as much as you, as you got that as your first tattoo, but… yeah.” Natsu trailed off, placing his bottle of lemonade down. Gray laughed and looked away awkwardly. 

“First band I ever loved.” Gray said, smiling gently at the floor before glancing up at the clock. “You think you’re ready for some more?” Gray asked playfully, surprised that when Natsu grinned, a smiley piercing showed. 

“Hell yeah.” 

 

Only when it was beginning to get dark outside did Gray stop, Natsu was snoring gently from his position beneath Gray and for some reason he didn’t want to wake Natsu. It was surprising that he could fall asleep while needles were being pushed in and out of his back, but Gray wasn’t one to judge. 

“Time to wake up.” Gray said gently, nudging Natsu carefully. Natsu made a noise that sounded like a complaint, before raising his head and stretching his arms. 

“Man, I fell asleep?” Natsu asked, watching Gray as he peeled off his gloves and cleaned up. Gray laughed. 

“Yeah you did.” Gray said quietly, getting some cling film to wrap over Natsu’s back and fixing it in place. Natsu winced slightly as Gray brushed over a sore spot. “Sorry.” Gray immediately said, withdrawing his hands and rubbing his face. Natsu stood shakily, looking pale. 

“Are… Are you okay?” Gray asked, just as Natsu stumbled slightly. Gray was there is a second, arm under Natsu’s armpit and keeping him upright. 

“Light… Really light headed.” Natsu said quietly, eyes squeezed shut. Gray cursed under his breath, he probably should've stopped earlier than he did, carefully looking at Natsu’s back he saw that he was bleeding slightly. Gray sighed, as he tightened his grip. Probably best to get him somewhere horizontal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> interesting fact; Gray's first tattoo is my first tattoo
> 
> Obviously i dont own all time low either so yeah   
> hope you liked it


	4. i wont be with you on your deathbed, but i'll still be in your head

When Natsu woke up he was face down on something soft, and it smelt good. He figured out it was a bed, but he didn’t feel drunk or hungover. He rubbed his head slightly, before it came to him what happened. He blushed, despite no one even being there to see him. The door creaked open as he thought this, as if saying “You will be embarrassed, and you will be the most embarrassed you have ever felt.” Natsu hid his face. 

“You awake?” Gray asked, placing some water on the nightstand next to the bed and what Natsu thought smelt like mangoes. Natsu groaned, feeling the blush on his face spread even further down his neck. He sat up carefully, gratefully sipping the water and not making eye contact. 

“Wher… Where are we?” Natsu asked, eyeing his bag, shirt and shoes that had somehow come with him. He assumed Gray had brought it for him, and he was grateful. 

“My apartment.” Natsu blushed and slowly ate some of the mango Gray had given him. Gray was carefully watching Natsu’s face. “You seem worn out, I mean… For a moment there I thought you were gonna pass out.” Natsu looked up at Gray, shrugging slightly. Gray tutted, pushing his hair out of the way. “Do you ever… I mean- I suppose it’s none of my business, but… Do you ever sleep?” 

“I don’t really like the dark.” Natsu said quietly, picking at the duvet beneath him. Gray frowned. 

“When did you last sleep? Properly I mean.” Gray asked, drinking his own water. Natsu frowned a little , trying to remember himself. 

“Er… Last… Thursday?” He ventured, looking up at Gray carefully. Gray rubbed a hand over his face. 

“Today is Saturday, Natsu.” Gray muttered through his hand, looking somewhere between worried and completely done. Natsu winced a little at Gray’s tone, like a scolded child. Gray sighed again. 

“Do you sleep better when other people are around?” Gray asked, now avoiding Natsu’s eyes and blushing harshly. Natsu blinked, placing the empty glass on the side. 

“I… I don’t know.” Natsu admitted, adjusting the piercing on his lip. “I haven’t…” He trailed off, not wanting to say it out loud. 

“You’ve never shared a bed with someone?” Gray asked, reaching slightly towards Natsu’s hands. They had become knotted together tightly and were shaking. Natsu shook his head. 

“I mean… My dad was around but… He was always in the other room I didn’t… I never- I just… He left when I was 14.” Natsu stuttered, looking at his shaking hands. “My mum died just after I was born.” Gray’s outstretched hand paused and dropped. He was surprised Natsu would tell him something like that, after spending less than a full day with him.

“My parents died when I was young, I understand what that’s like.” Gray said quietly, deciding to rest his hand on Natsu’s arm instead. Natsu was shaking. 

“I’m sorry.” Natsu mumbled, slowly untangling his hands. Gray shook his head, wondering why he had decided to say that out loud. 

“It’s okay, I’m okay. I just… I know what it’s like. I just… Want to help, that’s all.” Gray rubbed Natsu’s arm slowly, wanting him to calm down. Natsu nodded, still looking paler than Gray remembered from watching Natsu outside. Gray took the lead and moved them so they were laying down on the bed, in such a way so Natsu’s tattoo was not getting stuck on the covers or getting lent on.

“The light can stay on.” Gray said in a whisper, looking carefully at Natsu who was intently avoiding Gray’s eyes. “You just need to sleep.” Natsu nodded, eyes already dropping shut slightly. Gray tutted to himself slightly, wondering how Natsu had managed to go so quickly from stranger, to client, to in his bed. “Idiot.” Gray grumbled, watching to make sure Natsu didn’t do anymore damage to himself. Natsu smiled to himself, letting himself relax. 

“You aren’t charging me for this as well are you?” Natsu mumbled, eyes already sliding closed. Gray chuckled, shifting so he was more comfortable. 

“No. This is free.” Gray didn’t really know why he’d done it, he had plenty of clients who had passed out on him and none of them ended up in his apartment. Gray mentally shook himself, who was he kidding? He was falling for this idiot hard. 

***************************

When Gray’s alarm went off, he panicked slightly, before he realised what was making the noise and hitting the snooze button. He looked carefully over at Natsu who was still flat out. Gray smiled, leaning down and brushing some hair out of Natsu’s eyes. He moved a bit, but did not wake up. Gray realised that it was probably a bit strange to be touching a clients face while he was asleep. It was probably a bit weird that he was in Gray’s bed to begin with. Gray shook his head.

“Who are you? Why are you making me so weird?” Gray asked under his breath, cocking an eyebrow at Natsu’s sleeping form. As if he was going to get an answer. He sighed. 

Gray got ready slowly, not really caring if he was late on Sunday’s. He knew his client list for today, and apart from Natsu’s second sitting, he only had one other person. He sighed at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, what was he doing? This was only going to have to end when the tattoo was finished. Why did he even bring him back to his own apartment? Gray avoided his own eyes as he brushed his teeth, and tried to stop thinking about it. After eating something resembling breakfast, he went to check on Natsu, making sure he hadn’t managed to kill himself in his sleep. Natsu was still there, but he was sweating horribly, twitching in his sleep and trying to cry out. Gray immediately realised the symptoms of a nightmare, having had them himself more times than he would like to admit. Gray shook Natsu awake quickly, Natsu bolted upright and almost smacking Gray in the face as he did. Gray dodged, but only just. 

“I’m sorry!” Natsu said immediately, reaching for Gray’s face despite it being completely unharmed. 

“It’s okay.” Gray said, laughing slightly. “I was about to go to work, so I came to check on you. You were muttering and twitching and I… I assumed you were having a nightmare.” Gray frowned. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” Natsu shook his head, stretching and bringing Gray’s attention to the way the sheets fell and revealed the V of Natsu’s hips and the slight pink fluff that was… Gray shook himself, blinking harshly. 

“Go to work, I’ll be on time for my session, don’t worry.” Natsu said, rearranging the sheets in a way that left slightly more to the imagination. Gray nodded. 

“Food is in the kitchen. Obviously. And…Well… Er- You’ll figure it out.” Gray blushed, and fiddled with his nails. “Don’t break anything.” He joked, earning a laugh from Natsu. 

“I’ll try my best.” Natsu answered, getting up and bending over to search through his bag. Gray tried not to stare at Natsu’s ass, and failed pretty miserably. 

“I’m… I’m gonna go.” Gray said, tearing his eyes away with much more difficulty than he expected. Natsu made a noise that sounded like an affirmative, and Gray left quickly, trying to ignore the weird feeling in the bottom of his stomach.

**************

“Shut up.” Gray muttered, but Rogue kept laughing. Gray had told him about bringing Natsu home, and almost immediately regretted it.

“Did you get laid?” Sting asked, a grin on his face. Gray blushed slightly and shook his head. 

“He was just tired okay… He hadn’t slept in a long time and I just..” Gray started, but Rogue interrupted him.

“Took him home?” Rogue finished, smirking. Sting laughed and Gray placed his forehead against his desk with more force than was probably necessary. 

“Leave me alone. Why do I even tell you anything?” Gray groaned, closing his eyes. “If I’d left him to collapse you would of complained.” Rogue shrugged, giving Sting a look. Sting chuckled and hopped off of the desk, grabbing Rogue’s coat. He waved, leaving Rogue smiling after him.

“You literally cannot even talk Rogue, you are in so deep with the blonde kid.” Gray grumbled, raising his head and looking at the clock. Rogue blushed a dangerous shade of red that couldn’t be healthy and sat down quickly. 

“Shut up princess.” Rogue said bitterly, beginning to furiously sketch. Gray chuckled, he was glad he found a weak spot he could use against Rogue. 

 

Natsu appeared at 1, like they had arranged, and Gray had already set it up. Because he was good at his job, not because he was looking forward to Natsu arriving at all. Not at all. Rogue gave him a look, and Gray pointedly ignored him. He decided that this time he was going to go easier on Natsu, and maybe have a break more often. When he voiced this out loud, Natsu just tutted and closed his eyes. Gray rolled his eyes at the smaller boy’s back, wondering how he could just act as if he hadn’t almost passed out the day before.

For some reason, when they ended the session, Gray hovered awkwardly. He wanted Natsu to come back to his apartment again. He wanted to make sure Natsu was okay, and wanted more than anything to see Natsu get a good night’s sleep. Natsu seemed to be having a similar thought process, awkwardly shifting his weight from one foot to the other.   
“I… I don’t mind if you want to- I mean, if you want to? You can come and maybe get some sleep.” It wasn’t exactly a date, Gray thought to himself, looking at his own feet. Natsu smiled widely, exposing the smiley piercing and rubbing his shaved side. 

“Yeah, that would be good. I mean… If thats okay with you?” Natsu said, “I’d have to grab some things… If that’s okay?” Gray nodded, making a ‘go on’ gesture with his hand. Natsu began walking, and Gray followed. Was he supposed to be following Natsu? He wasn’t sure if Natsu knew where Gray’s apartment was, and for reasons that Gray desperately tried to ignore, he felt strangely protective over the younger boy. He was nervous, going back to Natsu’s apartment, even just to see what it was like and what stuff he had. Gray was so absorbed in his thoughts that when Natsu stopped, Gray almost ran into him. 

“We’re here.” Natsu said, pointing towards a thin door. Gray nodded, his stomach curling in a way that wasn’t 100% comfortable. There was a lot of steps, and Gray began to realise how little he actually worked out. He had muscles, he wasn’t in anyway fat, but he was muscled in a lean way, not in a way that required much exercise. Natsu got his keys out and fiddled with the door for a second, pushing it open. 

“Tah dah!” Natsu said, laughing at the expression on Gray’s face. It was small, it was messy and there was a exposed wiring. Gray winced slightly. “Home sweet home.” Natsu joked, leading Gray to his bedroom as he grabbed some things to pack. Gray laughed before stopping dead in the doorway of the bedroom, mouth slightly open. 

“Ah… I’m a fan, what can I say?” Natsu said awkwardly, busying himself in with grabbing some clothes from the wardrobe. Gray was still stood there, blinking slowly. 

“You don’t say.” Gray said, slowly scanning the walls. They were completely covered with designs, some of Laxus’s designs, some of Rogue’s, but mostly Gray’s own designs. It was strange to see, and to be honest Gray was more flattered than anything else. 

“It’s not… Not weird is it?” Natsu asked, throwing his bag over his shoulder obviously ready to go. Gray shook his head, reaching up and plucking on of the designs off of the wall.

“This was always my favourite.” Gray said, studying the paper carefully. Natsu smiled. 

“Same.” Natsu mumbled, making Gray laugh. Natsu motioned towards the door, not so subtly attempting to leave. Gray nodded, putting the design back and following Natsu out. 

"You should probably get the exposed wiring fixed." Gray said, as Natsu locked the door and shoved his keys in his pockets. Natsu just laughed before setting off, leaving Gray to sigh and jog a little to catch up to Natsu. “Seriously, that’s dangerous.” Gray insisted, falling into step next to the pink haired boy. Natsu shrugged. 

“Between work and stuff, I haven’t had time. It’s not like I’m planning on staying in that place forever anyways…” Natsu paused as they moved out of the way for lady with a pushchair, before carrying on. “And it’s fun! I mean you have to avoid the wires, ‘cause if you touch them, you die!” Natsu laughed, pushing his hair back off of his face. Gray shook his head in disbelief. Was he seriously falling for this idiot?

“Yeah… Yeah you probably would.” Gray mumbled, leading Natsu down a small alley way. Gray’s apartment wasn’t much better in all honesty. It was small, but at least, Gray thought smugly, I don’t have wires that could kill me. “I never asked,” Gray said, “What do you do for your job?”

“I’m training to be a firefighter.” Natsu grinned, looking proud of himself. It made Gray’s heart do something weird, so he looked away quickly. 

“Oh… Man that’s pretty cool.” Gray muttered, stopping in front of his apartment. “I feel lame in comparison.” Natsu shook his head, waiting for Gray to fish out his keys. 

“If I hadn’t done firefighting, I would of probably got into tattooing.” Natsu admitting, following Gray into his apartment. Gray looked up quickly, almost snapping his neck.

“Do you have a portfolio?” Gray asked enthusiastically, face lighting up. He desperately wanted to see Natsu’s work and when Natsu nodded, Gray’s heart did the weird thing again. 

“I do, but I haven’t got it out in a long time. I keep my sketchbook with me a lot instead.” Gray lead Natsu into the sitting room, motioning to the sofa. 

“I’ll get you a drink, if you let me see your sketchbook.” Gray said playfully, making Natsu chuckle. 

“Sure.” He said breezily, getting comfortable on Gray’s sofa. “Though they aren’t anywhere near as good as yours.”

Gray shrugged, personally he didn’t think his work was anything special. He had always just designed things that people wanted and just gone from there. Winning awards hadn’t ever really been something Gray had wanted to do, and as much as he was flattered, it didn’t really improve his confidence. Gray walked back to the sofa with drinks in his hands.

“How come you didn’t get into it then?” Gray asked, sitting down carefully and passing the drink over. Natsu took a gulp and rubbed his face. 

“I didn’t have the contacts really.” Natsu said carefully, placing his cup on the coffee table. “I mean… I had Rogue, but it felt cheap using him like that.” He shrugged, leaning back and closing his eyes. “Imagine if I hung around as much as Sting does.” He said, chuckling to himself. Gray couldn’t actually think of anything better, but he didn’t say that. He laughed gently. 

“Sting does some good stuff, but I don’t think he tattoos anyone but Rogue.” Gray said pulling his legs up onto the sofa. “It’s something I never really ask about…” Natsu nodded.

“Sting only tattoos Rogue.” Natsu confirmed. “It’s always been like that, even when we were younger. All of Rogue’s tattoos have been Sting’s work or his own work. Although Rogue tattooing other people has never been an issue…” Gray wondered if it was some kind of ownership thing, then quickly shook himself. Thinking about work mates like that probably wasn’t a good idea. 

“How long have you three known each other?” Gray asked, thinking of the impressive amount of tattoos both Sting and Rogue had. 

“Since we were like 11.” Natsu said, opening his eyes. “They share an apartment now, and I was the awkward third wheel.” There wasn’t any salt in his voice, and Gray tilted his head slightly. “I wish they would just realise how they felt.” Natsu mumbled, then blushed. “I didn’t say anything though, and you definitely didn’t hear that from me.” Gray laughed. 

“It’s pretty damn obvious.” Gray said, standing up slowly. “I mean, anyone with eyes can see it.” Gray was glad that his suspicions weren’t just an overactive imagination, they were basically joined at the hip. Gray yawned, making his way over to the doorway to his bedroom. 

“Should we order some food before we sleep… I mean… You can sleep in my room, I can sleep on the couch if you prefer…” Gray trailed off, still hovering awkwardly in his own doorway. Natsu shook his head. 

“I prefer sharing to be honest, but whatever floats your boat.” Natsu’s stomach rumbled loudly, he blushed. “Food sounds really good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to say again that I SERIOUSLY AM NOT A GOOD SOURCE FOR TATTOO KNOWLEDGE AND OBVIOUSLY DONT TAKE PEOPLE HOME WHEN THEY ARE ABOUT TO PASS OUT THIS IS JUST FICTION (unfortunately)


	5. im a lost soul, save me

Natsu was laughing so hard he thought he was going to cry or maybe vomit, Gray was hiccuping between laughs and trying desperately not to choke. The coffee table had empty pizza boxes and Natsu’s sketchbook on, as previously they were looking through it.

“And then… Fuck! He fucking threw it across the room!” Gray finished, clutching his stomach. Natsu laughed harder, leaning into Gray’s shoulder.

“Ho- Holy Cr… Crap!” Natsu got out, tears beginning to form in the corner of his eyes. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d laughed like this, and it felt amazing. Natsu giggled to himself, calming down a bit. Gray chuckled, shaking his head. 

“My work colleagues are idiots.” Gray said, leaning his head back on the back of the sofa. Natsu smiled, not moving from where he was leaning into Gray. Gray hiccupped slightly, and fell into silence. It wasn’t particularly uncomfortable but Natsu felt like he needed to say something, he glanced around trying to get some inspiration but Gray saved him the trouble.

“This… This is probably a weird question, but… Are you, like, seeing someone right now? Gray asked quietly, Natsu glanced up at the man, noticing that his eyes were shut. Natsu flushed. 

“Ah...I’m- No.. I’m not seeing anyone.” Gray nodded carefully, trying to hide the smile on his face. Natsu was too busy picking at the cushion to notice. “I do like someone though.” Natsu added quietly, his face bright red. He thought Gray could probably feel the heat radiating from him at this point, but Gray didn’t open his eyes.

“Oh right… What’s she like?” Gray asked, a tinge of disappointment in his voice.

“Well… Er… It’s.. He’s- Well, I like guys.” Natsu stuttered, shifting so he was sat cross legged facing Gray. Gray opened one of his eyes. 

“Same.” Gray answered after a couple of moments of silence. Natsu looked up sharply, a strangled noise in his throat. He flushed again, trying to disgust it with a cough. Gray raised an eyebrow. “So what’s he like?” Gray asked, shifting so he could watch Natsu’s face easier. It was interesting to watch him flush, making him wonder if he flushed this much during sex. Gray mentally smacked himself. 

“He’s… He’s really great actually.” Natsu said quietly, eyes focused on his crossed legs. He was still bright red. “He like… He seems to like similar things to me, which is good. He… He doesn’t seem to judge me, so that’s a plus. His body, oh my god I…” Natsu trailed off, face going a shade brighter, if that was possible. Gray laughed. 

“You sound infatuated.” Gray said, watching as Natsu shrugged. 

“He’s way too good for me, I mean, he has this awesome job and a cool apartment. I mean, you’ve seen the shithole I live in.” Gray chuckled, encouraging Natsu to continue. “I didn’t even know if he liked guys until recently, and I probably just have my hopes up for nothing.” Natsu shook his head. “What about you?” He asked, changing the subject. Gray looked back up at the ceiling. 

“I’m not seeing anyone.” Gray said quietly, closing his eyes. Natsu looked up, intrigued. 

“Anyone you like?” Natsu prompted, Gray wanted to yell, yes! You, you massive idiot! But instead he shrugged. 

“I mean… Sort of. I don’t know. I used to see him around town a lot, but I never said anything to him. I got to speak to him recently, and he’s just... “ Gray shook his head. “He’s something else.” Gray laughed to himself, opening his eyes. “He’s out of my league, and I wouldn’t… I wouldn’t want to ruin a friendship.” Gray frowned, closing his eyes again. Natsu stayed silent.  
“Why do people always fall for people they can’t have?” Gray mumbled, earning a chuckle from Natsu. 

“Fucked if I know.”

 

A comfortable silence spread over them for a while and Gray was ready to get up, before Natsu shifted, moving so he was looking down at Gray. Gray opened his eyes in surprise, confused as to why Natsu was suddenly straddling his lap. Natsu was bright red, not meeting Gray’s eyes. 

“I… I just.. I need to know okay?” Natsu mumbled, before closing the gap between them. Gray was stunned, his mind stumbling to keep up, Natsu’s lips were on his! His eyes slide shut, taking him a couple of seconds before moving his lips. He felt Natsu relax slightly as he began to return the kiss, and Gray smiled slightly. After a couple of moments, Natsu moved away still not meeting Gray’s eyes. 

“I’m… I’m sorry, I know that was probably weird and I didn’t mean t- “ Gray cut Natsu off, bringing his lips back to Natsu’s and kissing him harshly. Natsu shakily put his arms around Gray’s neck, shifting his weight forward slightly. The friction immediately went to Gray’s dick, changing the route of this thoughts instantly. Gray managed to stand, keeping Natsu’s legs around his hips and carrying him towards the doorway of his bedroom. Natsu yelped, tightening his grip on Gray’s neck and breaking the kiss off. Gray laughed, taking him into his bedroom and sitting down carefully, laying down and taking Natsu with him. Natsu looked down at Gray, face still bright red, kneeling above him with his knees either side of Gray’s lap. 

“This will be more comfortable.” Gray said, pushing some of Natsu’s hair out of his eyes. Natsu still wasn’t meeting his eyes, and the redness in his cheeks still hadn’t gone away. “Look at me.” Gray ordered. Natsu made a noise in the back of his throat that sounded close to a moan, and finally made eye contact. 

“We aren’t doing anything that you aren’t comfortable with.” Gray said, realising that they were going very fast. They’d only met less than a week ago, Gray rubbed his face. “Hav… Have you done anything like… like this, before?” Gray asked, suddenly realising the issue. Natsu shook his head, staring intently at a point just above Gray. Gray reached up, caressing Natsu’s cheek. “It’s okay.”

“I’ve kissed people, but I’ve never done much else. Have you?” Natsu asked, quietly. Gray blushed. 

“I’ve done… I’ve done things.” Gray admitted, focusing on playing with Natsu’s hair. “But I’m… I’m still a virgin.” Natsu released a breath that he didn’t realise he was holding. 

“What have you done?” Natsu asked, making eye contact again. Gray blushed deeper, the shoe was suddenly on the other foot.  
“I… I’ve given blowjobs and handjobs… But I- I’ve never received anything like that… I mean… I don’t… I don’t know what else…” Gray trailed off, Natsu watched him carefully. 

“You can teach me one day.” Natsu said suddenly, closing the distance between them again and kissing Gray slowly. Gray almost laughed. 

They made out for a while, but Gray didn’t want to push Natsu into doing something he didn’t want to. So when Natsu pulled away, laying down carefully next to Gray, he didn’t stop the pink haired boy. 

“I… I’m tired.” Natsu said quietly, linking his hands with Gray’s. Gray nodded. 

“We... We can sleep if you want to.” Gray said, shifting so he could see Natsu’s face. Natsu blinked, before shaking his head.

“I like talking to you.” Natsu admitted, the blush returning to his cheeks.”I… I was talking about you, y’know… Before. When I was talking about who I liked.” Gray laughed, leaning forward to kiss Natsu’s cheek and staying close to Natsu’s face.

“I figured that when you straddled me.” Gray whispered, nose pressed into Natsu’s hair. Natsu flushed so hard that Gray felt a rush of heat come off of him. Gray laughed gently, kissing Natsu one more time before returning back to his previous position.

“I was talking about you too.” Natsu smiled slowly, playing with Gray’s bridge piercing gently. After a couple of moments of just laying together, Natsu broke the silence. 

“I’m not out of your league.” Natsu said suddenly, swallowing and moving his hand down towards Gray’s collarbone dermals instead. Gray chuckled, looking down. 

“I’m not too good for you.” Gray replied, closing his eyes. A silence fell again, and Gray let Natsu play with his piercings.

“I have to get up tomorrow for work.” Natsu announced, moving his hand away from Gray. Gray nodded. 

“I have Monday’s off.” Gray said, “Because I work Sunday’s and Saturday’s.” Natsu made a noise in the back of his throat. 

“That’s so unfair.” Natsu mumbled, rubbing a hand over his face. “I work 9:30 - 3:30 everyday. But I don’t work weekends I suppose.” Natsu didn’t want to admit he was more angry that he would miss spending a whole day with Gray. Gray tutted.

“I work 10-6, think yourself lucky.” Natsu laughed gently and shook his head. 

“If I was tattooing people, I would work 10-6 happily.” Natsu said, moving the pillow underneath his head into a more comfortable position. “Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if I worked in tattooing instead.” 

“You’re only 18 Natsu, you could change your job at any point.” Gray pointed out, “You haven’t even fully trained to be a firefighter yet.” Natsu nodded, falling silent. He seemed to be deep in thought, so Gray let his eyes fall shut again. He jumped when he felt Natsu shift next to him, hands going to the button on Gray’s jeans. Gray opened his eyes, mouth slightly open.

“Na- Natsu?” He asked, watching as Natsu pushed Gray’s jeans down and shuffled his body into a more comfortable position. Gray lifted his hips and shoved his jeans off, curious.

“I did say you were going to have to teach me to give blowjobs.” Natsu mumbled, leaning down and nosing the inside of Gray’s thighs, breath hot. Gray shivered slightly. 

“I… I- That’s true.” Gray stuttered, hypnotized by Natsu and the way he was kissing Gray’s thighs. Gray hadn’t ever received anything like this, normally giving it. He understood the obsession people had with it. Natsu gently palmed Gray’s erection through his underwear, and Gray made a sound that he later wouldn’t want to admit he made. Natsu had an expression of concentration on his face, leaning down and mouthing Gray through his underwear. Gray’s hips bucked up of their own accord, and Natsu smiled dangerously. 

“You like this.” Natsu stated, watching as Gray blushed and stuttered slightly. Natsu pulled at Gray’s underwear, and Gray complied, shifting so Natsu could pull his underwear off. 

“Take your shirt off.” Gray said, voice gravelly. Natsu did as he was told, and returned to his position. Without warning he took Gray in his mouth, sucking gently and using his hand to stroke the part he couldn’t fit into his mouth. Gray tried not to moan, biting into the back of his hand. Natsu moved, creating an angle that made Gray clutch the sheets beneath him.

“Do that again.” Gray demanded, voice hitching desperately. Natsu obeyed instantly, and Gray shuddered. “Keep doing that and I’ll come in your mouth.” Gray muttered, desperately trying to think about something that wouldn’t make him come so quickly. Natsu tried to reply, throat vibrating and making Gray moan again. “Natsu.” He warned, but Natsu didn’t seem to listen. After a couple more moments, Gray was shaking and desperate. 

“Na- Natsu… Seriously.. I- I’m..” Natsu did something with his mouth and Gray cried out, hand in the pink haired boy’s hair. “I’m gon- I’m gonna come.” Gray said, back arching. Natsu mumbled something around Gray’s dick, and the vibrations caused Gray to release, yelling Natsu’s name. 

Gray was breathing heavily, hand still knotted in Natsu’s hair when the younger boy pulled back, swallowing awkwardly and wiping his mouth. Gray let go, catching his breath and staring at Natsu with wonder. Natsu smirked in a way that made Gray’s stomach curl pleasantly. Gray noticed a drop of semen on the corner of Natsu’s mouth, and caught it with his thumb, smearing it across Natsu’s cheek. Natsu didn’t recoil, or flinch like Gray expected him to, instead leaning forward and kissing Gray gently before standing up, smiling. 

“I thought I was supposed to be teaching you?” Gray said, watching Natsu as he stretched. Natsu just laughed, ignoring Gray’s question. 

“Can I use your shower?” Natsu asked, and Gray nodded still slightly dazed. He then realised what he probably wanted to do. 

“I… I can- I mean, if you want, I can..” Gray motioned in the general area of Natsu’s junk. Natsu laughed gently, shaking his head. 

“I’m okay. I just feel a bit sweaty and I need to wash my hair.” Natsu insisted, smiling in a way that let Gray know he wasn’t lying.

“Okay.” Gray mumbled, letting his head flop back on to the bed. “I’ll just stay here and.. Y’know… Recover.” Natsu laughed, grabbing his bag and leaving the room. After a couple of moments Gray heard the shower switch on, and he let his eyes slip shut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello it is me again hope you enjoyed this
> 
> the rating may change as i add chapters bc im sort of just writing this as i go so pls don't kill me ok bye thanks for reading


	6. you can't cheat death when you're digging your own grave

Gray came too, slightly disorientated. Natsu froze, he was next to the bed attempting to climb in without disturbing Gray. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you up.” Natsu whispered. Gray shook his head after a brief delay and Natsu continued climbing into the bed. 

“You can’t come in unless you take off your clothes.” Gray said, smirking. “Sorry, I don’t make the rules.” Natsu laughed, removing his boxers and sliding under the covers. Gray was surprised at how comfortable Natsu was to just strip, but wasn’t complaining. He nudged his way under Gray’s arm, making a noise of contentment. Gray shifted into a position where Natsu would be more comfortable, and relaxed again, letting his eyes slowly begin to shut again. 

*****************

When the alarm went off, Gray groaned loudly, shoving his head deeper into the pillow. 

"Shit, sorry! Sorry! Go back to sleep." Natsu whispered, silencing the alarm and climbing out of bed. It took him no time at all to get ready for work, double checking his tattoo in the bathroom mirror and when he came back to check on Gray he was already back asleep. 

"See you later." Natsu mumbled, gently kissing Gray's forehead. Gray made a noise in the back of his throat, but didn't wake up. Natsu left quietly, hoping to God the day would go quickly. 

Gray woke up confused, why was he alone? Where was Nastu? His mind panicked for a moment, before he remembered that Natsu had work. He sighed slightly, rubbing his face and getting out of bed. It was already 11:30am, and he hadn't done anything yet. Gray cursed himself slightly for being such a heavy sleeper, walking to the bathroom and sorting himself out. He couldn't shift Natsu from his mind, for some reason he was panicking, wondering, double guessing himself. Had Natsu thought this was a one night stand or something? Did he really like Gray? Was this all just some kind of elaborate joke on Gray's behalf? Gray splashed water on his face, avoiding eye contact with himself in the bathroom mirror and tutting. 

"Why am I so insecure?" He said out loud, his face in the mirror not giving any answers. He shook his head, moving away from the mirror. "You're an idiot." He told himself, tutting and flopping down on the sofa. He had a while until Natsu got back, so he picked up Natsu's sketchbook again. He hadn't really shown him much before, distracted by the arrival of food, so Gray flicked through seeing designs that Natsu hadn't shown him. He wasn't sure if Natsu would be mad, looking through without him there, Gray paused for a moment. Should he stop? It wasn't like he was looking through a diary or something right? Gray flicked over a page and stopped dead. There was a sketch of Gray, dated well before they'd ever met. Gray looked closer, sighing slightly when he realised it was copied from a small photoshoot he had done for Tattoo Weekly. Gray wasn't sure why he was so surprised, Natsu had said he was a fan before and he'd probably just sketched from there for practice or something. Gray shut the sketchbook with more force than was probably necessary. This is what you get for snooping through people's belongings, Gray's confused mind told him, and you can't exactly bring it up without admitting you were looking through his shit. Gray closed his eyes, it wasn't a big deal, it's not like Natsu knew, he'd probably completely forgotten about the sketch anyway. Gray tutted to himself, turning on the TV and finding something distracting to watch. Stop making a big deal out of nothing, Gray told himself, finding reruns if Adventure Time to watch, let it go. 

Natsu got back later than he thought, work had kept him late, he'd stopped off at the corner shop and then he forgot how to get to Gray's apartment. Natsu tutted at himself, knocking on Gray's door loudly. He was hot, sweaty and frankly done with work already. Why is it only Monday? Natsu moaned to himself, smiling as the door opened. Gray looked slightly awkward, like he wasn't sure what to say and Natsu was suddenly very glad he had stopped off at the corner shop. 

"Sorry I'm late, work kept me, and then I went to the store, and then I kind of, maybe forgot how to get back here?" Natsu rambled, following Gray inside and shutting the door behind him. He placed the plastic bag he was carrying onto the counter. "I need to get this shirt off, I'm too sweaty and gross." Natsu announced, peeling his shirt off. Gray watched, slightly in awe at the sight of a sweaty Natsu peeling his shirt off to reveal abs and muscles underneath. Gray felt his mouth go dry, and Natsu raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Ar...Are you okay?" Natsu asked, watching Gray as he fumbled for words, his eyes glued to Natsu's chest. 

"Uh...uh yeah." Gray tried, pulling his eyes slowly away and rubbing his face. "Firefighter, yes. Very fair." He mumbled, shaking his head. Natsu held back a laugh. 

"You sure?" Natsu insisted, watching carefully as Gray's self control wobbled. 

"Honestly, why did I have to fall for an idiot who firefights who's gonna come home sweaty and hot everyday." Gray moaned, hand over his eyes. "It really does not help when you peel your shirt off like that. You're gonna give me a heart attack." Gray added, face flushing under his hand. Natsu was laughing now, leaning forward and kissing Gray's hand.

"Sorry babe." Natsu said, and Gray almost moaned. Why did he have to call him babe? He loved pet names, and when Natsu said them it sounded so much better. 

"You're evil." Gray mumbled, slowly removing his hand. "What did you buy from the store?" Gray asked, desperate for a subject change. 

"Ah, I bought food for dinner, I felt bad that you bought pizza last night so..." Natsu trailed off, motioning to the plastic bag on the counter. Gray nodded, still dazed and vaguely confused. 

"Mmm." Gray mumbled, looking through the bag himself and stopping suddenly, pulling a small bottle of lube out "Na...Natsu?" Gray said, voice giving away what he was thinking. 

"Hmm?" Natsu replied, turning with an innocent expression on his face. 

"Wh...what?" Gray asked, not even sure if his brain was functioning properly at this point. It was too much, having a hot firefighting boyfriend who brought home bottles of lube and... Gray stopped his thoughts right there. 

"Ahh." Natsu said, face flushing slightly. "Planning ahead." He mumbled, sitting on the sofa and obviously avoiding Gray's eyes. He kind of forgot he'd bought that. It was something he'd just chucked into his basket and packed away without paying attention to. He silently thanked the God's for self checkouts. Gray was still stuttering in the corner, hands gripping onto the side of the counter as if his life depended on it. He wasn't sure whether to cry or celebrate. 

"You are so unfair." Gray said loudly after a long pause, Natsu jumped slightly, before laughing. 

"I... I just saw you didn't have any in your bathroom or bedroom." Natsu said innocently, with an expression on his face that suggested anything but innocent. Gray hit his forehead onto the counter below him, trying not to moan. 

"You're killing me over here." A silence fell, Natsu slowly stopping laughing and Gray joining him in the sofa, shaking his head. They stayed quiet for a while, Natsu instinctively nestling himself under Gray's arm and cuddling close. Gray wasn't complaining at all. Gray took a sip of his water. 

"Does that mean we're boyfriends now?' Natsu asked, the innocent tone not leaving his voice. Gray spluttered on his water, choking slightly. Natsu thumped on his back, watching with a worried expression as Gray desperately trying to catch his breath. "Ah, sorry, I didn't mean to make you choke." Gray shook his head, holding a hand up. Natsu noticed that Gray had a tattoo on the palm of his hand, he hadn't particularly noticed before. 

"Just... Warn me!" Gray said, voice still scratchy. Natsu made an apologetic sound in the back if his throat. "I mean... We can be- be boyfriends... If you want?" Gray ventured, looking up with a slight flush on his face. Natsu wasn't sure if it was because of the question or the coughing. Natsu nodded enthusiastically, hand still on Gray's back. 

"If it's okay with you." Natsu said, and Gray closed his eyes. 

"You are seriously going to kill me aren't you?" Gray muttered, leaning back on the sofa with a smile. Natsu laughed in response, and turned so he was facing Gray. 

"I ran into Sting at the store." Natsu informed Gray, changing the subject while stealing some of his water and crossing his legs beneath him. "He was buying lube as well." Gray chuckled, opening one of his eyes. 

"Wonder who that was for." Gray said sarcastically, earning a laugh from Natsu. "Do you think that means they've figured out they liked each other?" Gray asked, rubbing a hand through Natsu's hair. Natsu leant into Gray's hand and shrugged. 

"They've been banging each other for as long as I can remember. Pretty sure they lost their virginity to each other. They still won't admit they're obsessed with each other. Sting doesn't even admit he's gay." Gray shook his head. 

"Holy crap." Gray muttered, wondering how they even managed to lie to themselves that much. 

"Yeah. It hurts Rogue like a bitch when Sting says shit like that, he never says it, but I can tell by the look on his face." Natsu had an expression on his face that Gray didn't like, somewhere crossed between hurt and pity. "I want to bang their stupid heads together, but I mean... I've asked Rogue about it before and it's like..." Natsu shook his head, struggling to find the words. "It's like he thinks he isn't good enough." Gray sighed, still playing with Natsu's hair. 

"What an idiot." Gray muttered, seriously wondering if Rogue was that dense. 

"That's what I said, and he just told me to butt out of it." Natsu shrugged. "I've pretty much given up at this point." Gray tutted, leaning his forehead against Natsu's. 

"It's not your challenge to try to make them realise." Gray told him, earning a small smile from Natsu. Natsu bridged the gap, kissing Gray softly. 

"I know, but growing up with it... Y'know." Gray nodded, wondering what it was like to see the whole Sting/Rogue issue everyday, 24/7. He had a hard enough time dealing with it at work. They chatted for a while, Natsu doing most of the talking while Gray listened, and eventually Natsu's stomach rumbled loudly. 

"Food?" Gray asked, stretching. 

"Food." Natsu confirmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like this is just a filler chapter and I'll make something interesting happen at some point ok sorry it's just me rambling at the moment 
> 
> Anyways hope you liked it, and comments are always appreciated!


	7. let's get covered in flames and play some games with the smoke

“I swear, I don’t even know why I tell you anything.” Gray scowled, head on his desk. Rogue was laughing, sitting on the edge of Gray’s desk. 

“I just can’t believe you took him home again, and still didn’t get laid.” Sting nodded in agreement, offering the bag of crisps he was holding to Rogue. Rogue accepted one, still chuckling to himself.

“Not everything is about getting laid, idiot.” Gray mumbled, earning a sceptical look from both of the boys. 

“That sounds like something a virgin would say.” Sting said, making Rogue almost choke on his food. 

“Yeah, ‘cause you two would know so much about getting laid.” Gray said, raising his head to glare at them. They exchanged a look, before Sting laughed loudly, making Laxus scowl in the corner. 

“Quiet down kids.” Laxus grumbled, before going back to tattooing a skinny green haired man that Gray swore he’d seen before somewhere. 

“We know more about getting laid than you, princess.” Sting said confidently, perching next to Rogue on the desk. Gray rolled his eyes, starting to sketch slowly. 

“Oh, yeah.” Gray muttered, more to himself than anyone else. “I forgot you guys can’t keep your hands off of eachother.” Rogue turned bright red, and Sting raised an eyebrow.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Sting said bluntly, walking away. Gray rubbed his forehead, before glancing up at Rogue. He was still bright red, looking slightly sad and frustrated. 

“Sorry.” Gray said, feeling bad for making Rogue embarrassed, and trying to backtrack. “I was annoyed at Sting, it just… Natsu said something I… I didn’t mean to say it like that.” Rogue shook his head, looking at the ground. 

“It’s been like this for as long as I can remember.” Rogue mumbled, and Gray’s head shot up, surprised he’d even replied. “It’s just… It’s just sex for him. It’s different for me. I… I don’t… I just…” He shook his head again, glancing up at Gray with such sadness in his eyes that Gray’s heart clenched. “He pretends it’s not happening. Pretends we don’t… y’know…” Gray nodded, encouraging Rogue to continue. “He brings home other girls sometimes, I think he’s trying to prove something to himself, maybe to me. I don’t know.” Rogue sighed in a way that made him sound like someone at least 20 years older than he was. “He can’t even admit it to himself, so how is he going to admit it to anyone else?” Rogue asked, shaking his head. “I don’t know, I’m probably being dumb. I’m sorry.” Rogue moved as if to get up, but Gray grabbed his wrist. 

“You aren’t being dumb.” Gray said, so much sadness for Rogue pooling in the pit of his stomach. “Sometimes you fall for people you can’t have, or people fall for people they won’t let themselves have.” Gray let Rogue’s wrist go. “You either have to wait for him, or let him go.” Rogue looked close to tears at this point, and Gray seriously wanted to hug him. 

“Am I the only straight guy in this goddamn place?” Lyon interrupted, offering Rogue a doughnut and massaging his shoulder lightly. Gray assumed that was his way of showing he cared, and also showing that he somehow managed to eavesdrop on every conversation that went on in this place. Rogue took the doughnut, a smile slowly coming back on to his face. Gray smiled at Lyon thankfully, and the fair haired man saluted before returning back to the reception area. 

“Probably, Lyon.” Laxus said, standing back from the man below him and letting him stand up. The green haired man blushed, and Laxus laughed, pecking a kiss onto his forehead. Something clicked in Gray’s mind.

“Nice to see you finally getting a tattoo Freed.” Gray said, raising a hand in a way that was close to a wave. Freed laughed gently, letting Laxus clean and cover the new tattoo.  
“Was bound to happen when your boyfriend is a tattoo artist.” Freed pointed out, and Gray had to agree. It did tend to happen. Lyon rolled his eyes and Rogue stood shakily, looking grateful for the distraction. Gray patted him on the shoulder, not sure how to make his support obvious without making him embarrassed again. 

“You can always come to mine, if shit gets… Bad or awkward or… Whatever else.” Gray told Rogue quietly, glancing over at where Sting was bowed over the desk, headphones on and sketching furiously. Rogue smiled gratefully, nodding and walked back over to the area where Sting was. Gray watched as Rogue tapped Sting’s shoulder, offering him the other half of his doughnut. Sting took out one headphone, accepting the food and smiling up at Rogue. Gray shook his head to himself, confused at how they could just make up so quickly and Rogue could just pretend like he hadn’t almost cried because of him. Gray tutted, getting back to work. 

****************************  
Gray was 100% sure Natsu was teasing him on purpose, peeling his shirt off so slowly that Gray almost wanted to go over there himself and tear it off of him. But he wasn’t looking at all, he was focusing on sketching and not on his hot boyfriend. Not at all. Natsu sighed, throwing his shirt towards the washing machine and throwing himself down onto the sofa, and Gray avoided looking at Natsu’s sweaty abs and chest and hot muscles and… 

“You okay?” Natsu asked innocently, cutting off Gray’s thought process and sipping on a bottle of water. 

“Fine.” Gray gritted out through his teeth, staring down at his sketchbook with a lot more concentration than was needed. Natsu laughed, and started chugging down his water bottle as if his life depended on it. Gray was watching the way Natsu’s throat swallowed the water, and the way some dribbled down his chin and dripped onto his chest, but Gray was trying to watch, while looking like he wasn’t watching. Gray rubbed his temples, desperately trying to concentrate. 

“You seem tense.” Natsu said, head leant back in a way that exposed his neck perfectly. Gray wasn’t sure if he wanted to smack him or fuck him. Gray sighed loudly. 

“You aren’t making this easier.” Gray said grumpily, closing his eyes. Natsu smirked slightly, before shaking his head like he had no idea what Gray meant. 

“I… I don’t know what you mean babe.” Natsu tried, making his voice sound as innocent as possible. Gray wanted to smack his forehead into something. 

“Of course you don’t.” Gray mumbled, jumping as the buzzer in his flat rung. Natsu frowned at it, as if it had interrupted something important. Gray raised an eyebrow at him, hoping up and answering it. 

“Yeah?” Gray asked, finger already hovering over the button to let them in. 

“It’s… It’s me.” A familiar voice said. “He… He brought home someone and… I had to leave. I hope its okay I’m here.” Natsu tried to grab Gray’s attention, but Gray swatted him away. 

“Yeah, yeah of course it’s fine. I’ll buzz you in.” Gray replied, pressing the button and hanging up. Natsu was stood behind him, arms crossed. 

“Who is it?” Natsu asked, blocking Gray from getting back to the sofa. “Who is it?” He asked again, more forcefully when Gray didn’t answer straight away. 

“Ah… It’s… It’s Rogue.” Gray said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head with a hand. “I… I might of said it’d be okay for him to stay here?” Natsu raised an eyebrow in question. “I’m sorry I didn’t ask you, he was upset about Sting and I offered, and…” Natsu shook his head, quickly kissing Gray’s forehead. 

“I’m not mad. You don’t have to ask to bring people to your own apartment.” Natsu said, looking at Gray’s feet. 

“It’s your apartment as well.” Gray said suddenly, making Natsu look up sharply. There was an awkward pause for a moment as Natsu thought about what Gray had just said.  
“Does that mean I don't have to live in the shithole anymore?” Natsu asked after a moment, a small smile growing on his face. Gray shook his head in disbelief, that was what he wanted to know?  
“Obviously. No exposed wiring.” Gray said, kissing Natsu softly and turning away. “Go put a shirt on before Rogue gets here.” Natsu laughed. 

“As if he hasn’t seen me shirtless before I mean-” Natsu started, getting interrupted by the door opening. Natsu waved awkwardly, one hand rubbing the back of his head. “Hey Rogue.” Gray shook his head in defeat, turning and making a ‘come in’ gesture at Rogue. Rogue looked exhausted, like he’d walked through pouring rain and heavy winds and somehow had just been blown towards Gray’s apartment. Gray wasn’t sure what to say. 

“I look like shit. I know.” Rogue stated, no emotion in his voice. Natsu pushed Gray out the way and went to him instantly, leaving Gray rubbing his shoulder in confusion. 

“Are you okay?” Natsu murmured to Rogue, rubbing his back in a motherly way. Rogue shrugged, and Gray coughed awkwardly. 

“Go sit down, I’ll get some drinks and maybe… Maybe you can explain what’s happened?” Rogue nodded, smiling gratefully. 

“Thanks guys.” Rogue mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> like i don't even know what i'm doing?  
> rogue is seriously my favorite character as you can probably tell by the fact i try to mention him every 2 seconds and im sorry but not really ok byE  
> (ps hoped you liked it, as usual comments are always HIGHLY appreciated and i love all of you for reading and being great okay)  
> (pps IM DEFINITELY NOT GOING TO MAKE STING THAT MUCH OF A DICK OK PLEASE TRUST ME IM SORRY OKAY)


	8. i know it's chemicals that make me cling to you

Rogue looked close to tears when Gray brought the drinks over, and Natsu gave Gray a look which looked similar to ‘oh God please help me’. 

“So… What… What’s happening?” Gray asked awkwardly, handing Rogue a beer and sitting down. Rogue shifted awkwardly, not making eye contact. Rogue explained slowly, something about an argument and Sting bringing back a girl. Gray was confused as to why he seemed to keep going back, but when he voiced this out loud, Rogue just said "I'd rather wait for him than let him go." 

Rogue looked ready to fall asleep after an hour or two of talking and explaining, and Gray made up the sofa for him so he could stay overnight. He guided Natsu away, not wanting Natsu to do something dumb or wake him up, and flicked the lights off in the hall. He shivered slightly, and Natsu came up behind him quickly wrapping his arms around Gray’s waist. 

“You seem sad.” Natsu whispered, nuzzling at Gray’s neck. Gray wasn’t sure why it had hit his heart so much, but he felt like something was stabbing him. The proximity to Natsu was definitely helping though. 

“I… I don’t know. I feel so bad for him. Imagine if that was us.” Gray whispered back, appreciating the kisses Natsu was pressing into his neck and cheek. “Although, I’d keep coming back to you if you pushed me away.” Gray admitted, leaning so Natsu could kiss more of his neck, starting to shiver for completely different reasons. 

“I wouldn’t do that.” Natsu said seriously, “I would never let you be that sad.” Natsu shifted so he was in front of Gray, making eye contact. “I promise.” He said, a seriousness in his eyes that made Gray’s knees wobble. Natsu closed the gap between them, kissing Gray harshly and pushing him down onto the bed. 

“We…We can’t. He’s right next door.” Gray whispered, pulling away from Natsu, slightly breathless.p

“Make sure you’re quiet then.” Natsu whispered back, pushing the door shut gently with his foot and promptly shedding his clothes. Gray didn’t have the willpower to argue, taking the rest of his clothes off as well, laying back down quickly. “Stay quiet for me, okay?” Natsu whispered deeply, making all the blood rush to Gray’s dick. 

“I… I.. Yes.” Gray stuttered, mesmerised by Natsu’s hands trailing over his body. When Natsu’s hands trailed over Gray’s nipples, Gray gasped, back arching slightly off of the bed. Natsu held back a laugh. 

“You’re so sensitive.” Natsu whispered, Gray glared at him, flushing darkly. 

“It’s your fault for being so damn attractive.” Gray mumbled, reaching for Natsu and stroking his dick gently. Natsu’s mouth slumped open slightly, and Gray smirked. “You seem pretty sensitive yourself.” Natsu gave him a look that could probably kill and reached down to Gray, copying his movements. 

“First one to come is a loser.” Natsu whispered, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Gray raised an eyebrow. 

“Challenge accepted.” Gray muttered, leaning up and sucking on Natsu’s collarbone. Natsu made a weird noise somewhere between a moan and a gasp, and reached for Gray’s nipple instinctively, playing with it gently. Gray bit down on Natsu’s collarbone, making his hips buck and sped up his hand on Natsu’s dick. They carried on for a while, Gray having to bite the back of his hand more than once.

“I…I…” Natsu stumbled, head tilted back. “I’m gonna come.” Gray smirked, then gasped as Natsu did something with his hand. 

“If you do that again, so will I.” Gray whispered, gravel in his voice and clutching the sheet beneath him desperately. Natsu made a noise, shifted and then came on Gray’s chest, biting hard on the back of his own hand. Gray watched Natsu’s face in awe, feeling his hand stutter on Gray as he orgasmed. Natsu panted, coming down from his high and blushing. 

“I lost.” Natsu said, hand speeding up on Gray’s dick instantly. Gray tilted his head back, trying to form a response and failing, too distracted by what Natsu was doing. Natsu changed his angle, and Gray almost yelled. 

“Do that again.” Gray whispered, eyes closed. “Please.” He begged, Natsu obeyed and Gray shuddered. 

“I’m gonna come too.” Gray mumbled, hands tangled in the sheets. “I’m… Oh my g-”. Natsu watched as Gray came hard, most of it landing on his own chest. Natsu carefully moved, laying down to Gray as he caught his breath. 

“Oh my god.” Gray mumbled, eyes still closed. 

“You okay?” Natsu asked, brushing Gray’s hair off of his face. 

“Apart from the come drying on my chest, amazing.” Gray mumbled, suddenly extremely aware of how thin the walls of his apartment were. “Rogue definitely heard something.” Gray said, putting a hand over his eyes. “And it’s definitely your fault.” Natsu pouted.

“Don’t pretend like you didn’t enjoy it.” Natsu teased, standing and stretching. “I’ll go get some… Tissues or wipes.” He added, motioning to Gray’s chest. 

“Thanks. Please shut the door.” Gray mumbled, opening one eye and watching Natsu pull on some underwear. Natsu winked, before slipping out the door to the bathroom. Gray shook his head. Natsu was going to be the death of him. 

The next morning at work wasn't as awkward as Gray was expecting, Sting wasn't around, which surprised Gray until he remembered he didn't actually work there. Rogue was quiet most of the day, listening to music through headphones and not chatting with his clients. Not that he ever spoke too much anyway, but Gray was looking out for it, so it seemed strange. Gray wanted to talk to Sting, get both sides of the story, sort it out. But it was one of those situations that wasn't his to fix, and he knew they would have to figure it out themselves. When Sting entered the shop just after lunchtime with his head down and some food as an apology gift, Gray watched cautiously, preparing for the worst. But Rogue just accepted the food, letting Sting listen to his music through one of his headphones and Gray felt a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he wasn't sure he liked. He didn't understand it, it was like Sting was a wave crashing into a rock again and again, wearing it away slowly and Rogue was the rock, just standing there and taking it all. It was like Rogue lived for the brief contact, even if it was painful and tearing him apart. Gray didn't understand it at all. Gray rubbed his temples, shaking his head to himself, if he ever did that to Natsu he'd hate himself. 

"You okay Gray?" A voice above him asked, making him jump. It was Sting. 

"Ah... Yeah. You?" Gray asked, voice probably a bit blunter than usual. "Sorry, didn't sleep too well." Gray lied, trying to soften his voice. 

"Ah... That might... Might of been my fault." Sting mumbled, glancing over at Rogue, who had his headphones back in. Gray followed his eyes, and then shook his head. 

"No! No, Rogue was fine, it... It was more Natsu." Gray lied again, not sure what he was even having this conversation for.

"Oh." Sting said, still awkwardly hovering. He looked like he was working up the nerve to say something, so Gray just stayed silent. The silence dragged on for a while, before Sting coughed, scratching the back of his neck. "How... How did you tell Natsu you... You liked him?" Sting asked, stumbling over his words and cringing at himself slightly. Gray looked up, an eyebrow raised. 

"Natsu actually made the first move." Gray said, tapping his pencil on the paper below him. "Why?" Sting chuckled a bit, running a hand through his hair. 

"Didn't think Natsu had the guts, sorry for assuming." He put his hands up in a surrender gesture, "How did Natsu tell you?" Gray blushed slightly as he remembered what had happened, and what had happened after that. 

"He... He just said he wanted to know something, then kissed me." Gray said, avoiding eye contact. "He figured out pretty quickly I liked him back." Sting chuckled again, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. 

"Did you both know you were gay, well... Before you kissed?" Sting asked, suddenly blushing. That was something Gray hadn't seen before, it made him curious as to why he was asking. 

"Well, yeah. But it doesn't always work that way." Gray said, raising an eyebrow at the blonde boy. "Why are you asking me all this?" Gray said, a slight tone of irritation catching his voice. Sting raised his hands in a surrender position again, still blushing.

"I just... There's someone who's been waiting for me." He said cryptically, before leaving the parlour. Gray tutted, focusing back on his work. What an idiot. Not only was he an idiot for a whole set of reasons alone, he'd also reminded Gray for the first time Natsu has kissed him. Gray closed his eyes before placing his head on the desk with a thud, thinking about Natsu at work never was any good and just made the day drag on forever. He groaned to himself. Screw you Sting. 

************  
Gray was pacing, checking the clock with every circuit. Natsu was late, and at this point he was really late. Gray was starting to panic but he wasn't sure what he could do, Natsu could be anywhere in the town and he might not even want Gray to come find him. Gray threw himself onto the sofa face down and groaned, Natsu had a spare key to the apartment so it's not like he couldn't let himself in when he wanted to come home. Something in Gray's mind seemed to want to torment him, suggesting all the possibilities of why Natsu could be this late. He could of got hurt, his mind told him working overtime, Gray rubbed his temples and tried to make his mind shut the hell up. He might just not want to see you, it said, and somehow that hurt more than there being an actual reason for Natsu's delay. Gray flipped his position so he could stare at the ceiling and knotted his hands against his chest, unknotting and reknotting them as he worried. 

It was another 35 minutes before the door suddenly bounced open, and Gray sat up ready to ask Natsu where the hell he'd been. But Natsu had four different bags, and a smile on his face so wide that Gray momentarily forgot how to breathe. 

"Sorry!" Natsu announced, smile not shifting from his face. "I thought I was going to be quicker than that, but my landlord was around so I had to try and move my stuff without him noticing." Gray opened his mouth, but Natsu cut him off. "You said it was our apartment and I... I couldn't stop thinking about it since. I just had to... Did I do it too soon?" Natsu suddenly looked insecure, face shifting so quickly that Gray was honestly struggling to keep up. 

"No, no it's not too soon. I meant it when I said it. This is your apartment as well, I was... I was worried where you where." Gray said quickly, taking a bag from Natsu and immediately dropping it to the ground. "What the hell do you have in here? Bricks?" Gray asked, massaging his wrist. Nastu laughed loudly, carrying the bags through to the bedroom with ease, as if to make a point. Gray shook his head, struggling with his one bag and throwing it onto the bed. 

"I'm glad I didn't mess up." Natsu said quietly, unzipping his bags slowly and beginning to unpack. Gray wrapped his arms around Natsu's waist, kissing the back of his head gently. 

"As long as you aren't leaving me or hurting me, you can't be messing up." Gray whispered, rubbing his hands along Natsu's arms and waist, smiling as he relaxed into Gray's touch. 

"I was worried for a moment there." Natsu whispered back, turning to Gray. "You're amazing." Gray blushed, shaking his head.

"You're making me blush." Gray said, dropping his face. Natsu laughed, kissing Gray's forehead. 

"Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's been so hot where I live at the moment so I've been laying on my face complaining and putting off writing. Another ramblely chapter instead, I'm so sorry. 
> 
> Hope you like it anyway friends, you are all amazing and thank you for reading! <3


	9. jas little devil make your dick go wow

Natsu was bored, and Gray could tell by the way he was laying his head on Gray’s lap trying to get his attention. 

“What day is it today?” Natsu asked, poking Gray’s cheek with his finger. Gray frowned, putting the book he was reading down and checking his phone.

“It’s Friday.” Gray answered, picking his book back up. Natsu stopped him, sitting up and kissing Gray’s chin. 

“I get to come see you at work tomorrow.” Natsu announced, as if Gray wasn’t aware of his client list. Gray nodded distractedly, not really paying attention. “That means it’s gonna be two weeks since we met.” Gray nodded again, obviously not listening. “I’m pregnant.” Natsu lied loudly, and Gray nodded again. Natsu sat right in Gray’s face, waving a hand. “Okay, now I know you aren’t paying attention. Did you hear what I said?” Gray shook his head slightly, before nodding cautiously. 

“Ye… Yeah I heard what you said.” Gray said sheepishly, resting his forehead against Natsu’s. “Okay, sorry, I didn’t hear a word. I’m listening now.” Gray mumbled, kissing Natsu’s nose softly and leaning back. “I’m all ears.” 

“Are you okay?” Natsu asked quietly, closing the gap between them and resting his forehead back on Gray’s. Gray enjoyed the contact, closing his eyes. 

“I… I’ve been feeling weird today. I don’t… I don’t want to rush you into this. I feel like we’re going really fast and I don’t want you to run away.” Gray mumbled, eyes still squeezed shut. Natsu pressed his lips onto Gray’s forehead for a moment while he thought what to say, not sure how to convince him he wasn’t running away. 

“Yo… You’re the only person that’s ever made me feel this way.” Natsu said, so quietly Gray had to strain to hear it. “You make me feel important, and I’m not going to run away from someone who makes me feel like that.” Natsu suddenly made eye contact with Gray, harsh and serious, so many emotions in his eyes that Gray felt like he was drowning for a moment. “It’s you or no one.” Natsu said loudly, making Gray smile. 

“No need to shout babe, I’m right here.” Gray joked, nudging their noses together as if to show Natsu how close together they were. He sobered slightly, maintaining the eye contact. “Are… Are you sure?” Natsu shook his head in disbelief, putting his hands on Gray’s waist.

“Yes. 100%. No takebacks.” Natsu said, changing his position slightly. “How can I prove it to you?” Gray didn’t know how to answer that question, so he just kissed Natsu as if he could give him the answer he was looking for. Natsu kissed back, hands rubbing up and down Gray’s waist. 

“I have an idea.” Natsu mumbled into Gray’s lips, hands trailing over Gray’s chest and shoulders. Gray didn’t reply, knowing Natsu would probably tell him eventually. He was enjoying kissing Natsu too much. “I’ll show you.” Natsu said, pulling back for air. Gray mumbled something close to an affirmative, trying to get back to kissing Natsu but he stood up, grabbing Gray’s hand and pulling him behind him. When they got to the bedroom, Natsu pushed Gray down with a glint in his eyes that Gray wasn’t sure he’d seen before.

“I”m going to ask you some questions, and you have to be honest with me.” Natsu said, the glint not leaving his eyes. “To make sure you answer me correctly, I’m just going to…” Natsu trailed off, searching in a bag below the bed for a moment, before producing handcuffs and promptly attaching Gray to the bedframe. Gray didn’t want to admit how that alone made his dick get hard, so he was grateful when Natsu sat back slightly, looking down at Gray with that look in his eyes. It made Gray shiver. 

“Did you plan this?” Gray asked, shaking his wrist to emphasis what he meant, Natsu shrugged. 

“I was more… Planning ahead. I figured this was going to happen eventually and well… I bought some things. I wasn’t going to use them this early, but now… Well, I wanted to cheer you up.” Natsu blushed a little, Gray opened his mouth to tell him that he appreciated the thought, but got cut off. “Depending on what your answers are, we can try some of the things out. ” Gray’s mouth went dry as he tried to imagine what Natsu would of bought that they could try out together. He nodded wordlessly in response, wanting Natsu to get on with it. 

“So, questions.” Natsu said, taking his shirt off and throwing it to the ground, momentarily distracting Gray. “What things do you like, like kinks and stuff? Or think you want to at least try? As we try things we can figure out more of what is good and what isn’t so good… Like trial and error. If you have any hard limits you need to tell me.” Gray flushed, stumbling over his words as he tried to response.

“Wh-What’s a hard limit?” Gray asked, feeling like he should probably know. Natsu made a face, like he should of explained. 

“It’s something you won’t try at all, can’t stand. Like… For me, anything to do with urine is a hard limit. I don’t know, it changes from person to person, obviously.” Gray thought, and Natsu watched as the cogs of his brain moving. “I had to research this stuff you know, you better be taking this seriously.” Gray glanced up, his cheeks still red. 

“I… You had to research it?” Gray asked, blinking quickly. “I’m taking this seriously.” Natsu nodded, kissing Gray’s forehead. 

“I’m still a virgin as well, I just… Wanted to make it obvious that we were learning it all together. Y’know… Growth in a relationship and everything.” Natsu blushed, shrugging. “But… I understand if you want to say no to everything and just… This might be too much.” Gray shook his head, wanting to touch Natsu and not being able to. 

“No, I want to do this.” Gray said, hoping his eyes showed Natsu how honest he was being. Natsu looked at him, looking unsure. “I wouldn’t lie to you.” Gray mumbled, and Natsu nodded briskly as if he was returning to business. 

“So… Hard limits?” Natsu prompted, shifting so he was sat in a more comfortable position on Gray’s lap. Gray thought about it for a moment, before opening his mouth. 

“No blood or urine.” Gray said, before smiling. “And definitely not both together.” Natsu giggled, nodding. 

“Ok, so… Do you have any kinks already we could see if I like?” Natsu asked, reaching to the side table and grabbing a little book. “I wr… I wrote down mine. You can write yours down on the next page, ‘cause… Saying it outloud isn’t always that fun and I don’t want you to hold something from me.” Gray nodded, shifting his position slightly so his wrists weren’t tugging so hard on the cuffs. 

“Like a comparison thing.” Gray confirmed, watching as Natsu lent over and freed one of his hands. Natsu nodded, passing a pen over and the book. Gray started, pausing every now and then to glance up at Natsu as he watched. After a couple of moments Gray put the pen down. 

“I’m done.” Gray said, and to his surprise, Natsu lent over and undid his other hand. 

“Now we compare.” Natsu said, sitting next to Gray and rubbing his wrist gently. Gray nodded, feeling slightly nervous. Natsu stayed quiet as they looked, sometimes making a noise in the back of his throat. When they finished Gray stayed silent, not sure what to say to break the silence. They had a surprising amount in common, but there was things on Gray’s list that made Natsu blush bright red, and things on Natsu’s list that made Gray’s eyes widen. 

“So…” Natsu said, copying down the things they had in common. “Light Bondage, Being Watched, Orgasm Denial…” Gray tried not to blush as Natsu listed them down, and failed. It went on for a while, Natsu often using his other hand to rub Gray’s shoulder reassuringly. “... and Ice Play. Sweet.” He finally finished, tearing the list out of the book, hopping off of the bed and rummaging in the bag below the bed again. Gray made a mental note to check that bag one day when Natsu was out. 

“I wa… I was wondering, if… If you minded that our first time was… Was just us, and normal…” Natsu blushed, avoiding Gray’s eyes. Gray was surprised that it made Natsu blush so much, compared to what they had just sat and compared, but he reached forward, pushing Natsu’s hair out of his eyes. 

“I would like that.” Gray said quietly, planting a kiss on Natsu’s neck. Natsu made a noise in the back of his throat, pulling Gray on top of him in an instant. 

“I forgot to ask…” Natsu said, the playfulness in his eyes coming back. “Do you want to top or bottom?” Gray laughed, closing the gap between them and kissing Natsu like his life depended on it. 

Gray couldn't sleep and he wasn't sure if Natsu was asleep either, but he didn't say anything. He stared at the dark ceiling instead, and wondered desperately if they were going too fast. Talking to Natsu hadn't eased the ache in his stomach despite what he had said and done, and if anything Gray just felt like he'd made Natsu rush into something he wanted to save. Gray turned over, shoving his face into his pillow and sighing. He was such an idiot, and insecure idiot at that. Why did he have to keep second guessing himself like this? If he didn’t want to be here, he would’ve left, Gray’s mind reminded him, not particularly easing the ache in his stomach. He shifted again, flipping onto his side so he could watch Natsu. 

“Are you awake?” Gray whispered, curling his legs up into himself. Natsu shifted, and turned to Gray, rubbing his eyes. 

“I’m tired, but I can’t get to sleep.” Natsu whispered back, moving so he could get closer to Gray and nuzzle his nose under Gray’s arm. “You seem worried about something.” Natsu mumbled from his position. Gray sighed, kissing the top of Natsu’s head and rubbing his shoulder gently. 

“I don’t know. I’m being insecure and dumb and-” Natsu cut Gray off, pulling Gray boxers down and putting his dick in his mouth. 

“I heard this helps.” Natsu said, before diving back down. Gray didn’t know what to say, hand knotted in Natsu’s hair. Natsu waited until Gray was hard as a rock, before pulling away and leaning up to kiss him, pressing himself against Gray desperately. 

“You should take those off.” Gray mumbled, pulling at Natsu’s boxers. He complied instantly, returning quickly and rutting himself against Gray. “I… I want you try something.” Gray whispered, almost inaudibly. Natsu looked up at him, as if asking without opening his mouth. “You… You asked if I topped or bottomed… I… I think I’d want to bottom.” Gray mumbled, blushing hard. Natsu got the message instantly, shifting their positions so he was on top of Gray. 

“Before you ask, I’m 100% okay with this.” Natsu said, offering his fingers to Gray. Gray raised an eyebrow, before sighing loudly and sucking on Natsu’s fingers. When Natsu pulled them out, Gray tutted. 

“I know you have lube, idiot.” Gray grumbled, not having the heart to be actually annoyed. Natsu just smirked, reaching below them and slowly entering a finger into Gray’s ass. Gray shuddered at the touch, fighting the urge to reject it and tense up.

“I liked the idea of you sucking on my fingers.” Natsu whispered, slowly moving his finger inside Gray. Gray made a noise that sounded like acknowledgement, but as he made it, Natsu curled his finger and hit a spot that made Gray cut himself off. 

“Hol- What the fuck was that?” Gray shouted, Natsu looked slightly smug. 

“I read about that.” Natsu stated, slipping a second finger in while Gray was distracted. Gray hissed in a mix of pain and pleasure, tilting his head back. “Stay here.” Natsu muttered, pulling his fingers out suddenly. Gray whined needily, not liking the sudden emptiness, but before he could even open his mouth Natsu was back. Natsu drizzled the lube over his fingers, and returned to what he was doing. “This will be better, promise.” Natsu whispered into Gray’s ear, scissoring his fingers gently to stretch him. Gray shivered slightly when Natsu pulled out, watching him carefully. Natsu lined himself up, looking up at Gray as if asking permission and Gray nodded instantly, begging with his eyes. Natsu ran his hands over Gray’s legs, kissing the tattoos there. Gray made a whiny noise in the back of his throat, and Natsu slowly entered Gray. Gray bucked, hissing at the pain and wanting to tense and reject it instantly. Natsu was stroking his hair softly. 

“Relax.” He murmured, waiting until Gray breathed deeply before he moved any further. Eventually Natsu was all the way in, and Gray was panting slightly. Natsu was still stroking Gray, hand everywhere all at once. 

“Yo- You should move.” Gray stuttered, head tilted back onto the pillows and teeth gritted. Natsu moved slowly, watching to make sure he wasn’t hurting him. When Natsu moved in, Gray moaned loudly, hands clutching. 

“You okay?” Natsu mumbled, holding Gray carefully. Gray nodded, eyes closed. 

“Feels… Really good.” Gray moaned, not sure what to do with his hands. Natsu giggled slightly, before moving again and making them both moan. “Faster.” Gray demanded, and Natsu grabbed hold onto his hip tightly, his other hand gripping Gray’s erection. Natsu went faster, making Gray shudder under his hands. Gray was panting, head tilted back and back arching. 

"I"m... Oh my god, Natsu I'm going to come." Gray mumbled, gasping. Natsu sped his hand on Gray's dick up, making Gray come over his own chest. All the muscles tightening around Natsu made him shudder, gripping onto Gray's hip like they were giving him life.

"Gray!" Natsu yelled, and that was the only warning Gray got before Natsu came in him. Natsu slumped onto Gray's chest, not caring about the semen that was probably drying onto their chests. 

"Be... Be careful pulling out." Gray warned, still out of breath. "Sensitive." Natsu nodded, slipping out as slowly as he could, Gray winced slightly but as Natsu fell back onto him, he laughed. "You're incredible." Gray mumbled into Natsu's hair, kissing his forehead gently. Natsu giggled, looking up and kissing Gray's nose. 

"You aren't too bad yourself." Natsu whispered, a grin on his face. Gray made a face as he looked down at their chests. 

"Should we clean up?" Gray asked, not really wanting to move. Natsu nodded, but didn't move. Gray chuckled. "Should I get up?" He asked quietly, nudging Natsu's cheek with his nose. Natsu shook his head, slowly getting up. 

"I'll be back." Natsu promised, stretching and wandering out of the room. Gray sighed, sure that this boy was going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so awkward at sex scenes and sexy stuff im so sorry if this is awkward to read I hope it's not too awful 
> 
> title is from cookie thumper by die antwoord, and it's always been a fave song of mine so yes 
> 
> Hope you liked this and as always comments are very appreciated! <3


	10. im doing everything to bring this body back to life

"You looked wrecked." Rogue commented, raising an eyebrow suggestively. Gray looked up, expecting a comment or a laugh from Sting, but not getting it. He wasn't even in the shop, and Gray looked around again double checking.

"Ah... Yeah I do." Gray agreed after a delay, laughing slightly. Rogue tutted, glancing at the clock.

"You finally get laid, and Sting isn't even here to see it." Rogue mumbled, blushing slightly. It was Gray's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Where is he?" Gray asked cautiously, bracing for the worst but Rogue only shrugged.

"Haven't seen him in ages, you were the last person to see him. He hasn't got in contact, so i assume he wants space. I'm letting him have it." Gray nodded, avoiding Rogue's eyes.

"Ah, yeah. He was asking about Natsu before he left, I don't really know why. He didn't explain. But giving him space might be for the best." Gray murmured, earning a sceptical look from a Rogue.

"Maybe." Rogue said, sounding as if he highly doubted it.

"You've got a client Rogue." Lyon yelled, making Rogue scowl.

"On my way." Rogue said back, nodding at Gray before leaving. Gray sighed, looking at the clock himself, Natsu was getting the last two sessions of his tattoo today and tomorrow and for some reason Gray didn't want to finish the piece. He had an irrational fear that once the piece was done, Natsu would be too. Gray shook his head, closing his eyes for a second before trying to get back to work.  

 

The door smacked open, making Gray look up sharply. He smiled when he realised it was Natsu and Natsu waved, motioning for Gray to come over to him. Gray raised an eyebrow, but came over anyway.

"You okay?" Gray asked, and Natsu nodded glancing over at where Rogue was sat for a moment before looking at Gray carefully.

"I... I saw Sting around today, he's back." Natsu mumbled, as if he was trying to keep it a secret. Gray frowned.

"To be honest I'd only learnt he left today." Gray said, causing Natsu to raise an eyebrow.

"Seriously? I thought I told you? He's been gone for... A week? A week and a half? He just disappeared without saying anything. How did you not notice he wasn't in the store?" Natsu asked incredulously, smacking Gray on the arm.

"I... I has other things on my mind!" Gray protested, rubbing the spot gently. "I don't think you did tell me... How did you even find out?" Natsu shrugged.

"Rogue told me the day he left, he was upset. Obviously. I met him for lunch 'cause he wanted to talk to someone. He doesn't really have any friends outside of us and Sting." Gray frowned slightly, glancing over at the black haired boy.

"You're making me feel guilty." Gray mumbled, rubbing a hand through his hair. Natsu sighed, kissing Gray's forehead.

"You don't need to feel guilty, princess. Come on, you're supposed to be tattooing me." Natsu lead Gray back to his area confidently, making Gray roll his eyes.

"Sit down, idiot." Gray said, a grin slipping onto his face. Natsu laughed, stripping his shirt off and sitting. When Gray turned to grab some things, he saw Rogue looking at them with some sort of sadness in his eyes, before averting his eyes back to the customer below him. Gray felt a stab in his heart, but knew there wasn't anything he could do.

 

Gray sat back, wiping some ink away when the door slammed open again. Gray wondered what it was with people in this place not just pushing the door open normally, but when he turned to see his thought process was cut short.

"Sting?" Natsu asked quietly, pushing himself so he could see. "What are you doing? Don't do something dumb." He mumbled, Gray doubted that Sting could actually hear Natsu at the volume he was speaking. Lyon stood cautiously from behind the reception area, raising a hand.

"We don't want any trouble here." Lyon said, looking wary. "Sting, don't do something stupid." From behind Gray, Natsu made a noise of agreement.

"I'm here to talk to Rogue." Sting announced, looking around in a way that dared them to interrupt. Lyon sighed, sitting back down. All eyes moved to Rogue, who looked vaguely stunned and quite embarrassed.

"Uh... Hello." Rogue said quietly, not making eye contact. The customer who he was tattooing awkwardly slipped away, standing next to Laxus instead. Sting walked up quickly, taking Rogue's head in his hands and kissing him like a dying man. Everyone held their breath, as if a bomb was being disarmed. After a moment they pulled away, Rogue looking dazed and confused.

"I went away and thought for a while. I'd been so scared for so long, I thought I was never going to be enough, I thought I would never be able to keep you, I... I didn't think I was strong enough. But being away from you made me realise that you're the only person I've ever loved who hasn't ran away from me. And you weren't going to run away." Sting said in a rush, holding eye contact with Rogue desperately. Rogue opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but Sting cut him off. "I know I'm an idiot, I've been so dumb pushing you away and I understand if you need time. I just... I had to tell you. It was hurting my brain." Sting dropped his eyes, looking like a broken man.

"Yeah, you are an idiot." Rogue said, eyes flashing angrily. Sting kept his eyes low, as if bracing himself for impact. "Do you know how worried I was about you?" Sting looked up, confusion flashing across his features.

"Wai... What?" Sting asked, Rogue slapped him hard. Sting held his cheek, still confused.

"You just disappeared! You didn't tell me anything, you didn't contact me! You scared me, I looked for you, I asked everyone I could think of if they had seen you. I couldn't sleep, I could barely eat! I thought you could of got hurt, shit, you could of even died somewhere for all I knew!" Rogue was screaming at this point, something Gray has never seen before. By the look on Natsu's face, he hadn't seen Rogue like this before either. Sting stuttered, eyes watering.

"I... I was going to tell you but... I- I freaked out. I'm sorry, I didn't think you would worry so much." Rogue looked at him like he was crazy, tears rolling down his face.

"Of course I worried about you, you fuck trumpet!" Sting chuckled at the insult, breaking the tension and Rogue collapsed into his arms. Sting held him tightly.

"I'm sorry for making you so worried, I'm sorry for hurting you for so long. I'm sorry for being too scared to tell you, or even admit it to myself." Sting mumbled into Rogue's hair. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, idiot." Rogue mumbled looking up and looking around at all the people staring at them. "Stop staring." Rogue said loudly, making everyone jump. They hastily looked away, except Natsu who had jumped up and ran to them.

"You fucking idiots don't make me cry!" Natsu yelled, hugging both of them tightly. Sting looked like he couldn't quite breathe, Rogue just laughed. "I've been waiting almost 5 years for you to pull your shit together." Natsu said to Sting, smacking the back of his head. Sting winced.

"I guess I deserved that." He mumbled, rubbing his head gingerly. Natsu shook his head dramatically, walking back over to Gray.

"Idiots." Natsu muttered to Gray, "Don't do that to me, I would kill you." He added, laying down so he could carry on tattooing his back. Gray laughed loudly, glad that they'd finally sorted themselves out and glad that Natsu was so happy for them. Everyone was busying themselves, trying to look like they were working in case something else interesting happened. At some point in the bustle, Rogue and Sting slipped out, leaving Laxus to grumpily finish the tattoo of the customer Rogue left behind.

"Bunch of twats." Laxus commented, and Freed laughed from his place near Lyon. Lyon shook his head.

"I need some straight friends." Lyon muttered, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Don't think you should be picking and choosing friends Lyon. Beggars can't be choosers and all that." Laxus said smirking, earning a sigh from Lyon.

"Go suck a dick."

"If you insist."

Lyon placed his forehead onto the desk below him.

"You're all idiots." He muttered.

"I'll agree with that." Gray called over, earning a grin from Laxus. Natsu laughed beneath him, shifting into a more comfortable position. Lyon just groaned into the desk as Freed carefully patted his back.

"I have a straight friend, I can introduce you if you want?" Freed asked, looking concerned. Laxus laughed loudly, making the customer below him jump. Lyon just shook his head, looking done.

"Complete idiots." He repeated, shaking his head in distress. "Why do I work with complete idiots?"

"You fit right in then." Gray mumbled to Natsu, making him laugh. Gray planted a kiss on the back of Natsu's head, earning himself a giggle from Natsu.

"I love you." Gray whispered, stopping when he realised he hadn't said that before. "Natsu, I really fucking love you." He said slightly loudly, making Natsu tut and turn around.

"I love you too, idiot. Now stop shouting and kiss me." Natsu replied, leaning up for a better angle.

"Please stop." Lyon groaned from the corner, and Natsu giggled into Gray's mouth before pulling away. "I'm making two new rules in this shop, no PDA and no more fucking in the toilets because if I have to watch people making out all day I don't want to hear it when I'm trying to piss." Lyon said, crossing his arms defiantly. Laxus raised an eyebrow, looking vaguely confused.

"Who was fucking in the toilets? It wasn't us, because Freed's literally been here twice and both times I've been tattooing the whole time." His eyes flicked across to Natsu and Gray, and Natsu raised his hands in a surrender position.

"I was a virgin until last night so..." Natsu said, making Gray flush.

"Same." Gray said, not making eye contact.

"Okay firstly, too much information. And secondly it was like two weeks ago so... Oh." Lyon trailed off, realizing before everyone else who it was. "Fucking Sting, he can fuck him but he can't tell him he loves him? I'm so done, I'm so completely and utterly done with those twats." Lyon put his face back onto the desk, and Natsu shook his head. Gray was still blushing.

"They've been like that for years, imagine how I feel." Natsu muttered, shifting so Gray could get to his back. "How can you do that to someone you love? Idiot." Natsu grumbled. Gray frowned, ready to shrug, but he paused.

"Sometimes people fall for people they won’t let themselves have." Gray said simply, remembering what he had told Rogue. Natsu shifted below him.

"That's dumb, why would you not let yourself have someone you love?" Natsu said, looking confused.

"Maybe because they don't think they're good enough, or like Sting, they're scared. It happens." Gray said quietly, shrugging. "I did it to you, you know." Natsu froze, raising an eyebrow.

"What?" Natsu asked.

"I used to see you outside the shop all the time, I knew I was falling for you before I even spoke to you. But I never let myself go talk to you, because I never thought I was good enough." Gray blushed, biting his lip. "I thought falling for you was the dumbest thing, because why would I be lucky enough to get you?" Natsu tutted.

"Well you got me." He stated, making Gray smile.

"Yeah, and it's still the best things that's happened to me." Gray whispered, Natsu laughed, a grin spreading across his face.

"You'll make me blush." Natsu joked, closing his eyes. Gray laughed quietly, shifting his position.

"Good, you look adorable when you blush." Gray murmured, and Natsu's cheeks started turning red.

"Oh shut up." Natsu mumbled, eyes still squeezed shut.

"Make me!" Gray teased, leaning over and kissing Natsu's cheek. Natsu smirked.

"Don't make me come up there." He teased back, making Gray laugh.

"No PDA in the store!" Lyon yelled, and Gray put his middle finger up, kissing Natsu gently before leaning away to continue tattooing Natsu's back. Only another hour until he could go home with Natsu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to post this morning, but I had to buy furniture, then I ended up dying my hair and it was all just a bit of a mess so.... Later than expected, here you go! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, and as usual comments are appreciated a lot <3


	11. 'cause i think you're a saint, and i think you're an angel

It was Natsu’s last session today, and something in Gray’s gut was twisting in such a way he thought he was going to vomit. How had one guy managed to become such a huge part of his life in no time at all? Why was he so nervous? Gray was tapping his fingers against the table repetitively, making Lyon scowl.

"Stop with the tapping." Lyon said grumpily, rubbing his temples. "What's wrong with you?" He asked in a slightly calmer tone. Gray shrugged.

"Just nervous. Don't worry." Gray stated bluntly, earning himself a sceptical look from the fair headed man. Gray ignored him, waiting for the door to slam open as it usually did.

"Stop panicking, it's just Natsu." Lyon said softly, shaking his head slightly. Gray sighed, looking down.

"I know, I'm being dumb." Gray mumbled, rubbing his face.

"Nah ah, I don't want to know any drama. I just want you to stop tapping." Lyon said quickly, raising a hand. Gray chuckled, looking away.

"Thanks Lyon." He mumbled, glancing at the clock.

"No problem." Lyon replied, turning away, getting back to work. Gray let his forehead rest against the desk.

 

After a couple of minutes, Natsu entered quietly and Gray frowned, wondering what was with his quiet entry.

"You okay?" Gray asked as soon as Natsu walked over, but Natsu just nodded, avoiding eye contact with Gray. Gray frowned a little, turning to set up some equipment.

"Last session, huh?" Natsu mumbled, already shucking off his shirt. Gray tried not to stare.

"Yeah. Probably will only take me an hour or so today, so I can leave early. Hopefully." Natsu nodded without enthusiasm, eyes still near the floor. Gray gestured to the chair, and Natsu slide into it, used to the routine of it now. After a couple of minutes of awkward silence, Gray wanted to say something, but Natsu got there first.

"I... Should I come?" He asked awkwardly, making Gray raise an eyebrow. What was he talking about?

"Come back to your own apartment? If you want to, you can come home whenever you want." Gray said, no hesitation in his voice.

"Oh. Good." Natsu said, a smile slowly growing on his face. "I... I guess I was being a bit stupid." Gray frowned.

"What are you talking about Natsu?" Gray asked quietly, confusion etched into his features. Natsu shrugged awkwardly.

"I... I wasn't sure if... If I was only allowed to stay while my tattoo was getting done, I... I was scared you'd be done once this was." He gestured to his back, shrugging again. "I was... Just being dumb."

"Just a little. Why would things change? If you're that worried, we'll just have to start designing your next tattoo so we'll never be done." Natsu turned, a grin on his face.

"I like that idea." He said, making Gray smile.

"Then that's what we'll do."

                                                     ****************

 

It had been 8 months since they met, and it was one of the hottest days of the year. Gray thought he may be melting from the inside out, and Natsu's head on his lap wasn't distracting him as much as he wished it would. The shitty fan they'd bought whirred ineffectively in the corner, doing nothing but moving the warm air from one side of the room to the other. Gray sighed. Glancing around the room, he realised how Natsu had made this place feel more like home, buying dumb ornaments and sticking posters up. Gray smiled to himself, noticing how Natsu nuzzled himself into Gray stomach contently.

 

"This heat is killing me." He moaned, flopping his head back dramatically. Natsu just laughed.

"At least you have a couple days off, I have to put out fires in this heat." Gray made a face of sympathy.

"No one wants to get tattooed in this heat, well... Except you. How's it healing by the way?" Natsu shifted so Gray could peer at the new tattoo along his arm. Natsu now had three tattoos, not including the flame on his foot. He had a large dragon on his back, his first proper tattoo, lyrics stretching from his elbow to his wrist, his most recent tattoo, and a small snowflake behind his ear hidden under his hair. The snowflake was Gray's favourite, as he was pretty much the only person who ever saw it and he liked the way Natsu shivered when he kissed it. He really shouldn't be thinking about things like that, especially not in this heat with Natsu on his lap. He mentally shook himself.

"It's almost done healing, leave it a couple more days though just in case." Natsu nodded, knowing better than to argue with his tattoo artist, and flopped back onto Gray's lap.

"Did you hear? Laxus proposed." Gray said, closing his eyes and pushing his hair off of his face. It flopped straight back onto his face, and Gray blew it up again, frustrated at its length. Maybe he needed a haircut.  

"Oh cool, Freed said yes right? Good for them." Natsu asked, peering up at Gray from his position on his lap, he liked the way he could watch Gray's face from here and not be noticed. He could watch him all he liked and Gray wouldn't get self conscious or look away.

"Obviously." Gray said, chuckling, playing with a piece of Natsu's hair. A comfortable silence fell over them, Natsu playing with the hem of Gray's loose t-shirt, wondering why Gray even had a shirt on in this heat. Natsu was shirtless and had been since he'd got home, not that Gray was complaining at all. Gray sneaked a peak at Natsu, smiling at the concentration on his face.

"Do you think we'll get married?" Natsu asked suddenly, making Gray splutter slightly. Gray's brain stumbled to a stop, pulling up a blank on how to make words.

"Uh... Uhm, I guess... If you'd- Y'know, want to?" Gray said, looking down at Natsu and blushing. Natsu smiled widely, true honesty spreading across his face.

"Of course I'd want to." Natsu said simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Gray relaxed, kissing Natsu's forehead gently and letting the silence fall again. It was nice, the way they could sit in silence in each other's company and not feel awkward or uncomfortable. They did this often, sitting together as one of them read books, or played console games and the other did something else. It was comfortable, and Gray had never had that comfort level with someone before. Something about it made Gray's heart do a little flip, so he looked down at Natsu instead. Natsu looked like he was falling asleep until he opened one eye suddenly, catching Gray's eye.

"Will you marry me?" Natsu asked, reaching up to stroke Gray's cheek. Gray rolled his eyes, kissing Natsu's hand and chuckling.

"I just said we will idiot." Gray said instantly, but Natsu shook his head, looking frustrated. Gray raised an eyebrow.

"I meant now, as in, Gray Fullbuster will you please become my husband?" Gray blinked, his mind slowly clicking into place. He wanted to blame the heat for making him slow, but words weren't coming. Small tears gathered in the corners of Gray's eyes, but didn't fall.

"Ar... Are you being serious?" Gray stammered, making Natsu tut and shift his position, now straddling Gray's lap instead. Gray's heart stammered as well, the closeness to Natsu always managing to do that to him.

"I've never been more serious about anything else in my life." Natsu said, holding eye contact in a way that made Gray's stomach flip. Gray wanted to scream 'Yes! Obviously yes!' But he just opened and closed his mouth, trying to find words. He was sure he looked like he had just been hit on the head with a brick he was so stunned. After an excruciatingly long pause, Gray's brain kicked into gear, finally telling him how to speak.

"I... I... Yes!" Gray stuttered flushing bright red and Natsu laughed, leaning forward to kiss Gray. After a moment Natsu pulled away, frowning.

"I didn't buy a ring." Natsu said, looking annoyed. Gray raised an eyebrow, smiling widely.

"I don't need one." Gray reassured him, tucking some hair behind Natsu's ear making him chuckle. Natsu leant forward again, distracted by Gray's lips and Gray didn't mind. Natsu stopped again, making Gray pout.

"I'll get some eventually, I... I didn't really plan this out." Natsu blushed slightly, Gray leant forward, gently kissing Natsu's nose and closing his eyes.

"I guessed that, it's okay really. I wouldn't want it any other way. My impulsive dragon." Gray rested his forehead against Natsu's, unable to stop grinning as he traced the dragon on Natsu's back. Natsu giggled, closing his eyes and flopping into Gray's arms. It was probably too hot to be this close together, but it had never stopped them before.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *fan fare*  
> its finished! Sorry that this is shorter, but I didn't want to end it anywhere else bc my favourite dorks being happy seems like a good place to end for me 
> 
> Anyway I hope you liked it, comments are so so so appreciated, and of course thank you so much for reading and sticking with me! 
> 
> Have a lovely day friends <3

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything (obviously), and let me know what you thought! Find me over at be-m0.tumblr.com
> 
> The rating might change as I add chapters!


End file.
